Heir
by KESwriter
Summary: What if William Reid wasn't Spencer's biological father? Now heir to a billion-dollar estate, he must face off against jealous half-siblings and other predators.
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored. I have been playing with this idea for a while now so I hope it works.

What if William Reid wasn't Spencer's biological father? Now heir to a billion-dollar estate, he must face off again jealous half-siblings and other predators.

Heir

He looked feeble and weak for a sixty-two-year-old man. Jacob Jensen, the founder of Jensen Technology Innovations, was dying. Pancreatic cancer, a cancer so few people survived long after diagnosis, was going to claim Jensen soon, according to the doctors. While his private room was covered in flowers, cards, and balloons, I was his only visitor.

"Nico!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "How are the boys?"

"Drake wants a tattoo despite being only fourteen, and Elliot has a crush on the girl he sits next to in history class."

"Ah, the joys of raising them while their young," he said with a smile.

"They're already growing up too fast," I said.

"That's what they do," he said with a note of sadness.

August and Carina Jensen, born three years apart were your typical spoiled heirs. Jensen had tried. He only paid for education to colleges that would accept them, so Harvard and Stanford were out of the question. They chose schools infamous for partying and blood alcohol levels more than twice their GPAs. Where Jensen was firm, his ex-wife Sophia was soft and frequently used the alimony payments to cover up scandals and bribe university officials. After turning twenty-one, they dropped out of college and used their trust funds to become full-time jetsetters with no interest in the business.

"Nico," he said. "I have something to tell you before I die."

"Yes, Uncle Jacob?" I said.

"I am appointing you the executor of my estate."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You heard me," he said firmly.

"Uncle Jacob, I have never managed an estate as big as yours. I work mostly with small businesses."

"You are humble," he said. "I laid out my business assets simply. Your father would be so proud of the woman you've become."

My worked in the mining industry. He had recently acquired a mine from a shady developer and was overseeing site himself when it collapsed. It happened when I was four. My mother sued the developer into bankruptcy. I don't remember much about my father so Uncle Jacob became my father figure.

"I have secrets though," he said. "When I was at the University of Nevada, I had an affair with a professor there."

I gasped.

"You wouldn't believe it, but the professor seduced me. She said I was the smartest student in my class and showed unchecked potential. Nico, my own father thought I was a disgrace at the time. So, to hear that meant the world to me. She wanted to have a child with me as her husband was a good, stable, man but lacked marvelous intellect like me. I agreed to keep my distance from the child so long as I lived."

"Do you know who the child has become?" I asked.

He nodded.

"He is truly remarkable, Nico! He works for the FBI and has multiple PHDs. He's also led a hard life. Her steady husband was not as reliable as she thought he would be and the young man has suffered because of it."

"Wow," I said. I never thought Jensen would have any illegitimate children.

"I'm leaving everything to him," he said.

"Okay," I said slowly. "When did you make this decision, because Carina and August are going to contest the will."

"Five years ago, after August crashed my prized Thunderbird into a pool Carina was encouraging my grandsons to urinate on the occupants in. While I loved the car, people could have been killed. That was the last straw."

"So, what it the heir's name?" I asked.

"Spencer Reid. I think you'll like him. I need you to look out for him, and make sure my vengeful children do not go after him."

"I promise, I will," I said and held his hands.

"There is a safety deposit box with all the proof you might need, including DNA. I had a sample taken by hosting a blood drive at the library he frequented."

"That's creepy," I said with a laugh.

"I needed the assurance. Oh Nico, I can die now. My true son will be taken care of for the rest of his life."

Jensen closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep and let go of my hands.

I watched him for a few minutes. Jensen thought he was doing the right thing. Inheriting ten billion dollars might sound like a dream to many, but it could be a burden to the likes of Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety is no fun. It keeps you up to obscene hours and threatens to wreck the next day.

I am impressed so many people like this story! Thank you! I also didn't make it clear enough who Nico was to Jensen. This was a rush job. I admit it.

Chapter Two:

I arrived back at the sheriff's station with Lewis after examining the dump site. Prentiss was waiting for us in the conference room.

"Any new insights?" she asked.

"The victim was in a sheltered spot," I said. "The body would have stayed preserved there for hours if no one came across it."

"It's also isolated," Lewis said. "The hiking trail is recommended for only experienced hikers."

"What does that tell us?" Prentiss asked.

"That the unsub is gloating," Reid said. "By keeping the body preserved, the unsub is daring us to find evidence that will link him to the crime."

"Most likely he isn't in the system," Lewis said. "Not for any petty crimes or misdemeanors."

"So, we're looking at a professional who isn't used to being caught," Prentiss said. "I'll call Garcia and ask her to see if there are any cold cases in the surrounding states that match this MO."

There was a knock on the door. The sheriff appeared.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said. "But the woman made it sound urgent. She is asking for Agent Reid."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"A Nico Cade," he said.

"What does the niece of a recently-deceased billionaire want with me?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Go find out and see me when you get back," Prentiss said.

"Sure thing," I said.

The sheriff led him to his office.

"I let her use it, as she said the conversation required privacy."

I opened the door and saw a woman around my age with, short curly brown hair pacing the small area.

"Dr. Reid," she said. "I am really sorry to take you away from your investigation. I assure you this matter is of an urgent nature."

"How can I help you Mrs. Cade?" I asked.

"Let's sit down first," she said.

She had a large file case with her.

"Do you mind if I ask how you found me?" I said.

"Jensen Tech employs technical analysts just like the CIA and FBI," she said.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your uncle, by the way," I said. "He seemed like a good man with brilliant ideas for what the future could look like."

"Thank you," she said and took a deep breath. "Dr. Reid, I have tried to figure out the best way to tell you this and I haven't found one. I thought I'd let the evidence tell you instead."

She passed me a file labeled DNA report. I opened it to find results dating back twelve years. A quick glance told me what I needed to know. Jacob Jensen was my biological father. Shocked didn't begin to describe how I was feeling.

"Do you know the story?" I asked weakly.

She nodded.

"On his deathbed, he told me about how your mother seduced him as he appeared to be among her brightest students. She claimed the father you grew up with was a good man but lacked the brilliance my uncle had. My uncle had agreed to keep his distance so long as he was alive, but he kept tabs on you. He was proud of you and I believe he loved you."

I could barely process the fact that my father was not the father I knew. I gripped the table. The world began to spin slightly.

"Can I get you anything, Dr. Reid?" she asked.

The woman sitting across from me was my cousin. Curly hair isn't most the common genome trait but it was a visible sign of our relationship.

"The urgency comes from the fact that the will is going to be read soon, isn't it?" I said as I tried to process everything.

"He left you everything."

This was the second shock to my system.

"Everything?"

"I don't know if you read the tabloids, Dr. Reid, but Carina and August treated your father with little respect. I guess the final straw involved crashing a Thunderbird into an occupied pool."

"I don't follow the tabloids," I said. "And call me Spencer, seeing as we're cousins."

"I know this is a lot to take in Dr.- Spencer," she said. "I really don't like doing this while you are working and I put it off as long as I could. The will reading is tomorrow at the Jensen estate in Malibu."

"You're a lawyer, correct?" I said.

"Yes."

"Two hundred fifty million," I said. "I'll give to Carina and August each if they agree to not contest the will."

"To a reasonable human, that is more than enough to live off for the rest of their lives," she said. "But August and Carina are not reasonable human beings."

I looked at her directly.

"If I might be blunt, how did you not succumb to the lack of empathy associated with extreme wealth?"

She smiled.

"After my father died, my mother never asked for a dime from her brother-in-law. She insisted on getting a job as a secretary and we lived modestly. I attended parties and received lavish gifts from Uncle Jacob, but I didn't want to end up like my cousins."

I didn't know what to say. It still felt like too much to absorb.

"Spencer, I will help you through this," she said. "I promised that on Uncle Jacob's deathbed."

"Don't you have school-age children?"

"And an overworked husband," she said with a laugh. "He's taking a break while I handle Uncle Jacob's estate."

"I need to tell my supervisor," I said.

She presented me with a business card.

"I'm leaving right now. When you're prepared to leave, call this number and a private jet will take you to Malibu. Then a private car will take you to the estate where you'll stay in the guest house."

"Okay," I said.

"You seem like a sensible person, Spencer," she said as she stood up. "I wouldn't have put this burden on you, but I think Jensen Technical Innovations will benefit with you in charge instead of Carina and August."

"Thank you," I said.

She took the DNA report and quietly left. I followed soon afterwards.

I walked back into the conference room where the whole team had gathered. Prentiss looked up and the expression on her face immediately changed to concern.

"Reid, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I am going to be a billionaire," was all I could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Three:

The morning of the will reading, I found Carina in Jensen's closet with a camera crew.

"My father will be so happy knowing that his clothing will be going to charity," she said into the camera. "He always believed in giving to the poor. We'll save the cufflinks for Augie to wear in memory of our dear father."

There wasn't a part of Carina's body that hadn't been nipped, tucked, or upgraded in some way. At thirty-two, with curly blond hair she had ironed out daily, she looked more like a living Barbie doll than human.

"Carina," I said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of my father's things," she said slowly. "Like any good daughter would."

She hadn't been good since cried over not getting a tiara with real diamonds, when she was five. I knew better than to say anything in front of the cameras.

"Carina," I said carefully. "Wait until the will is read before making any decisions about Uncle Jacob's things. It will only be another hour."

"Fine," she said with a slight pout. "Who's the skeleton in the guest house? One of dad's accountants?"

"His presence is required at the reading."

"Whatever," she said. "I'm going to face-time with the kids. Mommy's going to officially be a billionaire!"

Walter at six, and Joey at seven were on track to be spoiled worse than her. Her ex-husband was a disgraced football player who quit amid accusations of illicit drug use. She made more money through product endorsements on social media. Carina was a wannabe Kardashian.

"One other thing, Carina," I said taking a deep breath. "Cameras won't be allowed in on the reading?"

"What!?" she said. "We're taping this for the pilot of 'Carina: The Life of a Billionaire.' Cameras need to be in there!"

"I'm not allowing cameras in," I said firmly.

"Let's make this clear _cousin_. When the will is read, half of Daddy's fortune will be mine and I will eject you from the estate the minute-the second-after the last line is spoken. I will cut ties with you, so no more family parties, or picnics, where your poor kids will get a taste of the high life. This will be the last time I see you again."

The cameras were watching. It occurred to me that having cameras present might blunt her rage if she didn't want this leaked to the press beforehand.

"I don't want to ruin the relationship between our kids Carina," I said. "I'll allow one camera in."

"I always know best," she said with a smile.

She and her posse disappeared. August slunk in.

"I thought I smelled her perfume coming from this wing," he said. "She's already going through dad's things?"

"Possibly looking for pocket change," I said.

He smirked.

I always got along better with August, partly because he was only a year younger than me. His brown hair had been trimmed recently. He at least tried occasionally to act responsibly. The father of a three-year-old daughter he saw once a month, he considered himself a professional poker play who lost more often than not. He made his money off his two percent share in the company.

August was looking at Jensen's watches.

"This one was always my favorite," he said.

Like his sister though, he had a taste for the finer things. That watch was the most expensive of the collection.

"Come on," I said. "I have a will to read."

"So, your kids aren't getting a dime?" he said.

"My family is perfectly fine without the money," I said.

"I don't know what Carina said, but you're always welcome here," he said. "This place is just as much home to you as it is me."

"Thanks."

"So, who's the dork in the cheap suit?" he asked.

"His presence is required for the will to be read."

"Dad always cared for his underlings," he said. "I'm glad one of them is getting a piece of the pie."

He had no idea.

…

We sat in Jenson's paneled conference room on the grounds.

"What's with the security?" Carina asked.

"A common precaution when wills of this size are read," I said.

I didn't trust Carina to not use her highly manicured nails on Spencer.

Spencer looked positively morose. I smiled briefly at him and he smiled weakly in return.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

Carina, Spencer, August, Carina's camera person, and four security guards were present. Jensen had made it clear in the prenup that alimony payments ended upon his death, and endowments were already set up for his favorite charities. It was a positively cozy setting for the will reading of a billionaire.

"Let us sit for moment in reflection of the life of Jacob Connor Jenson," I said.

Carina pretended to blot some tears without ruining her makeup. August stared at the table and Spencer closed his eyes briefly.

"I Nico Cade, will now read the last will and testament of one Jacob Jenson. Please wait until the end of the reading to voice your concerns.

I Jacob Jenson being of sound body and mind, hereby leave all my earthly possessions solely and completely in the possession of my son Spencer Reid."

"WHAT!?" August and Carina exploded.

"I willfully and purposely exclude my children Carina and August from any sort of inheritance. Carina and August, you have refused to show any level of maturity since you became of age. Your disrespect of me ends with my death. Spencer, I love you and only did what your mother asked. Please forgive me. You have already made me proud. This concludes my final will and testament."

"YOU are my half-brother!?" Carina said. "Disgusting!"

"When was the will made Nico?" August asked urgently. "Because cancer meds can affect the mind.

"I visited Uncle Jacob the day before he died, where he told me everything," I said. "Wrecking the Thunderbird in a pool full of people was the last straw."

"What did I do?" Carina cried.

"You had the boys urinating on guests," I said.

"But they were just little boys!"

"There is video of you egging them on," I said.

"NICO!" she screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Spencer shouted and stood up. "I did not ask for this money nor do I particularly want it. I only knew about it less than eighteen hours ago."

"Then let's draw up some paperwork and divide it three ways evenly," August said with smile.

"I have already drawn up an agreement with Nico," he said. "I am giving you each two hundred fifty million from the estate."

"Why not give us an equal share?" August asked.

Spencer stared at him.

"For what reason could you possibly need more than what I am offering?"

"Why won't you split it if you don't want it?" August asked with a hint of menace.

"Because I intend to maintain Jensen Technical Innovations as a competitive company and frankly, I don't trust either of you to squander the capital of the company."

"Why do you even care if you only knew about the company since yesterday?" Carina asked spitefully.

"I only knew of Jacob Jensen as my father since yesterday," he said. "I have known about the company since I was twelve as I read the business section. I was one of the first people to buy shares of Jensen when it went public when I turned nineteen."

"What are you, a genius?" August asked.

"Yes," he said confidently.

"That means you probably have a few screws loose elsewhere," Carina said. "I bet you can't get a girlfriend."

Spencer shoved the paperwork in front of her.

"Sign it, and you will get a quarter of a billion dollars in your bank account by tomorrow. This is my one and only offer."

Carina looked at the paperwork carefully and promptly shredded it.

"Get out," Spencer said.

"This is my family home!" she shouted.

"It isn't anymore," he said. "Security, escort her out!"

"This isn't over!" she screamed as she left. "I'll see you in court!"

Then it was just two security guards, Nico, Spencer, and August.

"August, are you going to listen to reason?" I asked.

"Spencer, why don't we make deal here," he said slickly. "Man, to man. We split it equally."

"August," he said steadily. "I was born in Las Vegas so I know a few things about a gamboling. I looked up your record as a so-called professional player. You're terrible at it. You rank among the worst players in the high rolling league. The most you've ever won is thirty thousand. I also watched a few videos of you. You don't know when to fold and raise constantly for the sake of showmanship. I don't trust you with more than what I am giving you."

A sneer slowly appeared on August's face.

"You really think you know everything. How dare you come into my house and take everything I earned! You're nothing to me!"

"Do you need a security escort out too?"

"I'll leave on my own," he said.

"First, give me the watch," Spencer said.

"What!?"

"The Longines replica of the watch Humphry Bogart wore in Casablanca," he said. "I read about how he loved the movie. He wouldn't want you to have it."

"How do you know that?" August demanded. "I loved that movie too!"

"What real-world place served as the inspiration for the Casablanca?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"A drawing of the building hangs in his office," Spencer said.

"Look I'm not a genius, but I entitled to the watch!"

"It's worth sixty thousand dollars, no," Spencer said firmly.

August stood up, examined the wrist band, then punched Spencer in the right eye.

"Security!" I screamed.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouted as he was dragged away. "All of this belongs to ME! Not YOU!"

"Get the watch off of him before he leaves," I said. "I don't want that thing in holding."

Spencer was touching his eye gingerly as the swelling started.

"Welcome to the family," I said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't planning on updating today, but then inspiration hit me.

Chapter Four:

I was holding an ice pack to my eye in the kitchen when Nico appeared.

"Sophia just called," she said. "She wants her son released and the charge of assaulting a federal agent dropped because he didn't know you were one."

"I'll drop the charges tomorrow," I said. "A night in jail shouldn't kill him."

She sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I really wish I could say I was surprised by their behavior, but I'm not," she said. "Uncle Jacob tried so hard. He paid for the best rehab for both of them multiple times. He occasionally tried tough by making them sit in a jail cell overnight like you are. But the influence of their mother is too strong."

"I don't know much about Sophia Tulane," I said. "I know she remarried seven years after the divorce, to an Alexander Tulane, a multimillionaire investment broker."

"He lives in New York, she spends most of her time in California," Nico said. "Their marriage is mostly for show. She looks good on his arm, as she is twelve years younger than him, and she likes spending his money. She has a drop-in role in the Real Housewives franchise."

I groaned.

"I really have no use for the gossip pages of newspapers."

"Uncle Jacob didn't either," she said. "He'd prefer to spend the night reading technical research than go to charity events where money is basically tossed between charities run by wealthy friends."

"What did he see in Sophia?" I asked.

"Approval from his father," she said. "He had just gotten back in his good graces by graduating at the top of his class from college and Sophia Ellison was the daughter of a good friend of the family. He was basically matched with her."

"How did you find out the relationship wasn't based in love?"

"My father's journals," she said. "Uncle Jacob hated how he disappointed his father with his attitude in high school and was desperate to prove himself. My own father tried harder to be good because he saw what disappointment did to his brother."

"I have no idea what that is like," I said bitterly.

"I know," she said softly.

"Did he ever think about reaching out to me?" I asked.

"He made sure your mother was the non-placebo half of that study you put her in."

I swore and slammed my hand on the table.

"Why didn't he tell me!?" I shouted. "My mom doesn't remember my name half the time and I think she would have liked having him around."

"He did," she said.

"What!?"

"I can show you the letter later, but after your father divorced your mother, he wrote a letter to her expressing interest in taking care of you and her. He was already a millionaire at the time. In the letter, she says no and threatens to call the police if she ever sees something she doesn't like. Your mother didn't want his money and threatened to go the media and claim he seduced her."

Painful tears formed.

"How did I never know about this?"

"I did read up on schizophrenia, and so I think you probably would have attributed one of her manic episodes to the illness rather than her being agitated by my uncle."

I stared at the table.

"Spencer," she said. "He also visited you in the hospital once."

"WHEN?" I said disbelievingly.

"One of the things Jenson Tech specializes in is contaminant removal. That is the focus of the Africa division. The government requested access to a product that was still in development. Uncle Jacob became personally interested, applied some makeup, created a fake identity, suited up, and used his own tech to break into the hospital you were staying in. Yes, he broke laws to see you."

"I was so out if it," I said. "I was also alone."

"In his writing, he wrote he held your hand and promised to take care of you."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. It a took some time to place the memory. Then it came:

"_You are my pride and joy. I wish I could do more for you. You are stronger than anyone I know. I know you can't remember everything you hear like you read, but know that I am watching and I love you."_

"You look like you could use a hug," Nico said.

All I could do was nod.

She held me tightly as I cried. I had a father who loved me. Who only abandoned me because it was what my mom wanted. It was too much.

"I have something to show you," she said once I let go of her. "Follow me."

"About a month after his cancer diagnosis, he began renovation a wing of the estate he had left for Sophia," she said. "When we asked him what it was for, he said it was going to be a special place for his family when he died and to wait to open it until after he died.

The door had a passcode.

"Enter your birthday," she said with a smile.

I opened the door and the wing was massive. Artwork that I had admired over the years hung on the walls. I saw a door that resembled a police box and my jaw literally dropped when I pushed it forward. It was an exact set replica of the fifth Doctor's TARDIS.

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Reid," Tom Baker's voice said to my complete shock. "I'm glad to have you help me on the next great adventure."

I closed the door and walked across the hall. A set replica of the Enterprise from Star Trek was set up.

"Welcome Dr. Reid," Patrick Stewart's voice said.

"We are greatly pleased to have an officer your quality on this ship," Brent Spiner, the actor who played Data said.

I left the room gob smacked.

Nico was smiling.

"The NDA signatures alone are worth at least fifty grand."

I opened another door and found a two-story library. Another revealed a personal dressing room with clothes that would appear to fit me perfectly. There was room with a grand piano it. An office with a high-quality computer. The bathroom had a massive spa tub. Finally, the bedroom had all my favorite books lined up where I could reach them at night.

"How many laws did he break learn this much about me?" I asked numbly.

"I think he is thinking right now, it was all completely worth it to see the look of joy on your face right now."

I sat on the bed.

"Do you mind staying on the estate tonight?" I asked. "I'm not used to living some place this big alone. I hope I don't sound creepy."

"You don't," she said. "I'm happy to stay. My understanding is that before the cancer diagnosis, he preferred living out of the penthouse by the company research facility. He thought creating a Malibu estate was something he had to do. Not something that he wanted per say."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" I said.

"He was like a father to me," she said. "I really couldn't have asked for a better one."

"I don't think I could have either," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Five:

I woke up early to facetime with the boys.

"Is true we have another uncle?" Drake asked eagerly.

I could guess the source, but I asked anyway:

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Aunt Carina was sobbing on her blog about a 'bastard brother taking all her money on her YouTube channel last night."

"Did Uncle August really give the guy a black eye?" Elliot asked. "His lawyer is calling it self-defense."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, it's all true?" Drake said.

"Let's play a game," I said carefully. "Pretend you just inherited ten billion dollars and Aunt Carina and Uncle August are your new half-siblings. How would you feel?

Drake laughed.

"Scared."

"Intimidated," Elliot said. "Is that right use of the word?"

"Yes," I said.

I taught my boys to love their Aunt Carina and Uncle August, but not unconditionally. They could see they were not ideal role models. It didn't matter how many times they rode in the expensive cars August had access to or what makeovers Carina offered. My kids loved them, but with limits.

"Elliot, you didn't finish your breakfast," my husband Colin said. "Drake, write three sentences to conclude that English essay unless you want a B-minus."

"Yes, dad," they both groaned and walked away.

My husband had dark hair with streaks of gray in it. He had a charming smile and was an all-around good man.

"How's Spencer holding up?" he asked. "Aside from the blackeye?"

"It's a mixed bag," I admitted. "He feels blindsided by every revelation, but then overwhelmed but the kindness Uncle Jacob has shown before and after his death. You should see the scale set of the Enterprise in one room."

Colin's eyes lit up as I anticipated.

"I look forward to getting to know Spencer, better," he said carefully.

I laughed.

"Nice save," I said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Carina and Sophia are staging a press conference outside the police station where August is being held in an hour."

"Excellent," I said.

"How?"

"You'll see," I said and logged off.

I walked into the kitchen and found Spencer with a cup of coffee, reading on a tablet while eating a bagel.

"Chef Lucas can make you anything you'd like," I said.

"I'm good."

"I though I heard you were low-tech," I said.

"I adapt when I have to," he said. "You don't get newspaper delivery here."

"A paper subscription can be arranged," I said.

"I'm good, but thank you," he said.

"How are you doing really?" I asked as I poured myself a cup.

"It is still a lot, but I am starting feel a little more oriented."

"Have you given any thought as to what you'll do next?" I asked carefully.

"I have," Spencer said. "I can't work for the FBI. Every time, I'm in the field I'll be prone to kidnapping attempts. Not to mention the media getting in the way of investigations. I think I'm going to ask to ask if I can work in the technical development department where my PHD in engineering will be useful. I'll still consult on cases remotely, but I know my field days are over."

"How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"Conflicted," he said. "I love my job, but a recent incident made me think that it might be time for a change anyway. Maybe this is the window I've been looking for without realizing it."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"Thanks."

I checked my phone for the time.

"Log on to the Jensen Tech Corporate website."

Spencer did and there was minute countdown on the banner.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Wait and watch," I said.

Then the video came. None other than Jacob Jensen appeared. He was dressed in a gray suit and sitting his favorite red wingback chair.

"Hello," he said. "I am making this video a month before my presumed death to be posted on the company website before the New York Stock Exchange opens, the day after my will is read."

A picture of Spencer in an FBI vest holding a child appeared.

"This is my son, Spencer Reid. His mother asked me to stay away from him while I was alive for personal reasons. You will come to find in your research of him that he is a noble man."

A picture of one of his mugshots appeared.

"A few years ago, he was wrongfully imprisoned for the death of a dual citizen. My other children if I know them, will try to make this the picture you remember of him. If you value my company, you won't allow this."

A picture of him hugging a woman while wearing his FBI vest appeared. In both pictures, I noted that Spencer blocked their faces.

"I trust him more than more my other children combined. Carina and August, if you choose to fight the will, there will further dire consequences. Knowing when one's life will end is sad, but it can also be useful. Here are my warning shots."

A picture of August gamboling where the casino name is visible.

"That's a violation of his league's rules, right?" Spencer said. "Gamboling in an unsanctioned casino?"

"Sounds right," I said.

Next Carina appeared to be getting her nails done at a salon where the name was visible.

"That is bad," I said. "She has an exclusive deal Mosaic Nails."

"Some might call what I have done as mean-spirited and creepy as it appears that I have taken photos of my children without their consent. But I didn't. These were buried in pages of social media. I had an algorithm developed to find data that August and Carina might find detrimental to their so-called careers. This is only the tip of the iceberg. I have explicit instructions left behind, if you do anything to sully Spencer's name or dare to harm him physically. Carina and August, I love you, but I will not abide your behavior beyond the grave.

A picture of Spencer walking out of house with a look of determination appeared.

"I believe the future is bright with Jensen Technical Innovations, in the hands of Spencer Reid."

The video ended the banner reverted to its original form.

"He's protecting me, even after death," Spencer said.

"Do you know the song 'Live Like You Were Dying?"

"No."

"He took it very literally, not that he went skydiving or any of that, but he used every minute if life to preserve his legacy. His legacy, being you."

"It a little overwhelming," Spencer said.

I patted him on the shoulder.

"That is what I am here for."

…

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. It was just too fantastic.

"You're usual, Ness," Paul said as he handed me my triple-shot expresso.

"Smells delicious as usual," I said absentmindedly.

"You look like you have a boy on your brain."

"What!?" I said spinning around.

The shop was still quiet as most people didn't start work for another hour. Paul was laughing at me.

"What's his name?"

"You'd sell it to the tabloids."

"You're bursting to tell someone. I've been pouring you coffee through two boyfriends and none have inspired the look of delight on that face. Spill it girlfriend."

I couldn't help it. I needed to tell someone. Telling anyone at my job was out of the question.

"My crush from MIT now owns the company I work for!"

"Ooh that is juicy!" Paul said rubbing his hands together. "Do you think he remembers you?"

"I was just starting as he finished school."

"What attracted you to him?"

"His equations," I said dreamily.

"What!?"

"He was in charge of orientation and the way he wrote out the entirety of how a core processor worked was just beautiful."

"Vanessa Lutze, you are brilliant, but your ideas of qualifies as attractive are odd."

"I know," I said lightly. "Oh god, what if he wants to tour the facility today? How do I look?"

"Pale and freckly."

"Funny," I said.

"Guys know when a woman is trying too hard. It's cliché, but just be yourself."

"You're right," I said. "I need to get in work mode and count my blessings that this wonderful man dropped into my life so my job doesn't rest in the hands of Carina and August Jensen."

"Speaking of Augie," Paul said checking his phone. "His rideshare sponsorship just ended after a picture showed up of him using an Uber. Things that are about to get very interesting around here."

"That might be an understatement."


	6. Chapter 6

I took some time off from writing this to see Come From Away with family. The musical is touring all across the US (and world) and I highly recommend it. The show is about how a small town in Newfoundland rallied together to help thousands of people stranded there after the airspace over thte US was closed on 9/ll. I had read one of the books about the community years earlier and was stunned. This musical will warm the most cynical hearts.

Back to the story!

Chapter Six:

With great hesitation, the first person I called that day was my father.

"I always knew," he said. "The fact that there was only a passing similarity between us and we never managed to bond as father and son. I knew in my gut I wasn't your father."

"You'll always have a place in my heart dad," I said. "I don't think there will ever be another person I can call my father besides you."

"I loved you like you were my own," he said. "But I failed you. I know I did. I hope we can stay in touch."

"We will dad," I said. "I promise."

"I wonder why your mom didn't want him in your life," he said. "He sounds like a brilliant man."

"If I had to guess, she was afraid of being abandoned again," I said. "I don't know for sure."

"Have you spoken with her yet?"

"She's the next person I'm going to call. I'd like for you to visit her in DC if you're up for it, as it will be difficult to see for a while with all the attention I'm getting."

"That is no problem at all," he said. "I'll book plane reservations right away."

"I can pay-"

"I can too. Don't worry about it."

"I love you dad."

"I am so glad you do son. I love you too."

Reid hung up and poured himself a second cup of coffee. The conversation with his mother promised to be more difficult. He really didn't know what to expect.

The nurses arranged for him to Facetime with his mother. He had done this a couple times while on cases so the technology wasn't completely foreign to her.

"Hi Mom," he said.

"Hi honey," she said sweetly. "How's the case going?"

"I'm not on a case right now. I'll explain in a minute. Do you remember a Jacob Jensen?"

"How could I forget him?" she said. "He didn't think highly of himself because of the way his father treated him, but he had potential for brilliance, the likes of which a teacher only sees once in a lifetime."

"Wow."

"He told you he was your father, didn't he? That traitor," she said with an edge.

"He's dead mom," I said softly. "His niece told me. I am the sole heir to his fortune."

"What killed him or was it one of his kids, like he'd joke to me about?"

"Wait," Reid said. "You saw him after you went into Bennington?"

"He visited a few times," she said lightly. "I liked to hear about what he was up to. He kept trying to give me gifts, but I refused as I didn't want you to know about him."

"Why?" I asked with a hint of anger. "He sounded like an incredible father figure."

"Because, I didn't want you exposed to that kind of life," she said. "When he reached out the first time, I was afraid he'd take you away from me and stick me in a looney bin where I'd never see you again. I wasn't in my right mind at the time. After I was committed and on better drugs, I could see I was wrong. But by then you were all grown up and you half-siblings who were already nasty little beings I didn't want you associated with. So, Jacob would visit and I'd threaten Jacob with all sorts of things if he told you who he was. It became a game for us."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"I can't really remember. I just remember him saying he wouldn't be visiting again as he wasn't in good health. He said he loved me and he loved you even if he could never see you."

"I scan the visitor logs regularly," I said thoughtfully. "How did I miss him?"

"He told me once he always had the aliases, he used deleted, from the visitor logs and had the cameras remotely looped so they would miss him. I guess he bought a new security system for the building after you put me up here."

"Did he tell you anything else about what he has done in my life?" I asked.

"He took it personally when you went to prison," she said. "He couldn't do much, but once you were released, he had a friend buy the prison you were held in and made those who hurt you pay."

"Wow," I said.

"Son, I know my reasons for keeping him away from you aren't quite rational, but I just didn't want to change your world. You had been through so much and deserved to chart your own path. I hope with all this money on you now, that you can find a path within it."

"Mom, I don't what to think," I said. "I'm not angry at you. A little shocked, but not angry. I won't be seeing you for a little while at the media will be all over me but dad is coming to see you."

"I understand Spencer," she said. "You're a good son. I love you."

"I love you too mom," I said. "I'm glad I caught you on a good day."

"Me too," she said. "I hope there will be more better days for both of us."

"That is all we can hope for," I said.

I hung up and took a deep breath. Nico appeared.

"You look exhausted," she said. "Let me order something for us for lunch."

"I'm not that hungry," I said.

"I know," she said. "But a little protein wouldn't hurt after what must have been a difficult set of phone calls."

"I'm not dropping the assault charge," I said suddenly. "Their behavior has screwed with enough of my life. I'm not a letting this drop, even if I have to get on the witness stand."

"I agree," she said. "If he's smart, he'll cop a plea and get a couple weeks in jail. It won't kill him and will send a strong message to not screw with you."

"Did you know he visited my mom?"

She nodded.

"It's in his notes. He really loved your mom. It didn't matter her state of mind. They loved each other even if she refused to let you see him."

I didn't say anything. I was exhausted and it wasn't even noon.

"Spencer, there is a mental health counselor who, believe it or not has dealt with situations like this. It might not hurt to meet with him."

"Is he discreet?"

"He wouldn't be in business if he wasn't, and he makes house calls."

"I'll meet with him in couple days," I said. "I want to see what other secrets he might be hiding from me. Tomorrow I want to tour the California research facility and meet with the board to allay any fears that I plan on making broad changes."

"It is your company, so you can do what you want," she said.

"I want to be smart about it though."

Nico laughed. "I doubt you're never not smart about anything."

I didn't say anything. My head was still heavy with the fact that my biological father visited my mom without me knowing it.

"I'm ordering us lunch," Nico said. "How about some of the best chicken club sandwiches you will ever taste in your lifetime?"

My lips perked up slightly.

"Seriously?"

"You'd be amazed at a what chefs here can do with simple recipes."

"This sounds out of left field, but I've been wanting to ask you this for a while: Are you named after Christa Paffgen?"

"You are good," she said. "My mother at the time was into gothic rock and considered herself a rebel. That fad faded once she became a mother, but when she was pregnant, she wanted an edgy name for me. I turned out to be a square anyway."

"You aren't a square," I said. "I don't know what you are, but you aren't a square."

"Tell that to my kids," she said.

"I look forward to meeting them one day."

"They'd love to meet you too. Oh, and my husband is a huge a Star Trek dork, so you might have to wipe up some drool when he sees your wing."

"I don't mind," I said. "They sound positively normal."

"Cheers, normalcy," Nico said. "Whatever that is."

"I truly have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

There is a DC short about the character Death (she's looks like a goth chic) and it as beautiful as it is depressing. Not the best thing for a grieving daughter to watch, but I love the character and it is well done. My random observation of the day.

Chapter Seven:

I signed in and was waved through security at the local penitentiary. August was waiting behind a window.

"Can you believe they denied me bail?" was the first thing he said.

There were bruises on his face and his knuckles had fresh scaring. Prison was not treating him well.

"I can argue both sides," I said carefully. "It was also just your bad luck that the prosecutor happened to have worked with Spencer."

"That should have been conflict of interest!" he said.

"It didn't help that you were arrested during Rio Olympic games for drunken disorderly conduct."

August stared at me.

"You're really on his side, aren't you?"

"Why did you want to meet with me anyway?" I asked.

"I want you to talk some sense into my half-brother," he said. "Get him to drop the charges."

"August, you hit him pretty hard," I said. "The swelling still hasn't gone down."

"It was a crime of impulse," he said. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"As someone who hasn't dealt much with criminal defense, but still knows the law, here is my advice: Take a plea. Your record isn't clean so you may have to do the max, but it is better than the three to five your facing."

"I did nothing wrong!" he shouted. "I am entitled to everything in that house. That will is bull!"

"You really thought you could persuade me to your side with this attitude?"

"Come on cousin," he said in a softer tone. "We've known each other our whole lives. You've only known him a few days. Can't you help me out?"

"August, I am helping. Take a plea and show remorse. Get rid of the rich kid attitude or things are going to get worse for you."

"Nico," he said slowly. "What did I ever do to piss you off?"

"You and Carina have shown up to parties at my house drunk to start off with," I said. "You called the car my husband worked so hard to afford a 'pimpmobile.' Whatever I have gotten either you or Carina as gifts, you always look around the box for a receipt in front of me. Oh, when we were in high school, Uncle Jacob asked me to tutor you and I refused to simply do your homework, you spread a rumor at my school that I had lost my virginity as a freshman."

"So, this is payback," he said.

"Or karma, or you and Carina simply finally facing serious consequences for past misdeeds. I'll offer one more word of advice. Make peace with Spencer. He is a really nice guy and just wants to do what is right."

"Do you like him like him?"

"Yuck, no! I also love my husband for crying out loud!"

"I got even worse news since that video surfaced," he groaned. "Not only have I been kicked out of my poker league, my rideshare service has dropped me, and I was identified as the one who graffitied the Jensen Tech building downtown. So, I have to pay five thousand for something I did when I was drunk three years ago."

"Your father did say in the video there'd be consequence if you harmed Spencer," I said. "Keywords in the arrest report probably activated the algorithm."

"Am I really a bad person, Nico?" he asked.

"August, if ever there is time to turn things around it would be now. Spencer doesn't want to drop the charge because you shown a history of bad decisions. Be smart, take a plea and try to work with him and maybe things will improve."

"But he took everything from me!" he said. "He took my inheritance. I had plans for that money."

"August, are you in the red with anyone?" I asked seriously.

"Would you care if I was?"

"Is anyone after you?" I asked.

"I've gotten threats," he said. "If I could have pawned that watch, I wouldn't be worrying about my finances."

"For crying out loud," I said with frustration. "Why didn't you just take the two hundred fifty mil?"

"Because I want to get into a better league," he said. "I want to be taken seriously on the international level and start competing in places like Dubai. I don't care what Spencer says. I am a top-notch player."

I sighed.

"I'm not getting through to you, am I?"

"He won't drop the charges, will he?"

"No."

"Well this was a nice waste of time," he said. "Carina told me it would be."

"Good luck August," I said as I stood up.

"If you really meant that you'd talk to Spencer."

I glared at him and then walked away.

…

I found Spencer reading up on the history of the company when I came in.

"How is August?" he asked.

"Prison isn't treating him nicely," I said.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to convince you to drop the charges."

"I assumed as much," he said with a sigh.

"How's that eye?" I asked.

"It looks worse than it feels," he said.

"I am a little worried," I said. "It sounds like he might be getting close to going in the red with some shady characters."

"The way he plays, that doesn't surprise me," he said. "I am prepared to bail him out of that sort of trouble if he agrees to go into rehab and quit gamboling."

"Your sensible solutions clash with their irrational way of thinking," I said. "He turned down the money because he wants to get into bigger leagues."

"They wouldn't take him," he said. "August doesn't have the winning record needed to qualify. It isn't just about money."

Spencer yawned.

"Do you want to go home for the night?" he asked.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"I changed all the locks and alarm codes. I feel safer."

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," I said.

"Bring the boys," I said. "I look forward to meeting them and your husband."

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Good night, Nico," he said with a wave.

"Good night, Spencer," I said.

I walked out of the house and into the quiet night.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eight:

I looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room in my wing. Dressed in a gray suit with a blue and gold striped tie, the company colors, I thought I looked sharp. Some might think that I could use a haircut though, which might go on the agenda in the future. For now, I felt confident, I would make a decent impression.

My phone rang. It was Prentiss.

"How's life as rich and famous?" she asked.

"It's an adjustment," I said. "Did you catch the unsub?"

"It took longer than we would have liked," she said. "This guy took his time with his victims. But Edgar Jennings is in custody."

"Good," I said. "When things calm down a little, I'd love for you and the team to see my new place. It is quite something."

"It sounds like fun," Prentiss said. "How's the eye? I read your half-brother punched you hard over a watch."

"It's not like I haven't been beaten up before," I said. "I'll be fine."

"If you ever need anything, let us know," she said.

"I will Emily," he said.

He hung up. It was good to hear from her. He missed the team and hoped to get them here soon to enjoy everything.

…

The conference room for the board was an ornate setting. All the chairs were of quality leather and hardwood. The table shined brightly under the chandelier. The paneling on the walls also reflected the wealth of what would be discussed.

There were eight men and four women on the board. Most were over the age of fifty, and only one member was in his forties. They all looked distinguished and carried themselves with a certain level of pride. Reid felt positively small compared to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the board," I said formally. "As you know from the video, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I have inherited all the assets of one Jacob Jensen. I am here to assure you that I have no intentions of making any changes as to how things are run here at Jensen Technical Innovations. My only request is that I be allowed to work in the engineering department where my PHD might be of use. If you have any questions or concerns, I am here now to address them."

The chairman spoke first.

"Dr. Reid, I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say, we have little to no concern about your acquisition of Jensen Tech. Jacob Jensen himself had assured us that whoever he appointed as owner of the company would be a person with sound judgement. None of us imagined it would be a son that no one here a knew about, but we trusted Jensen then as we do now. Welcome to Jensen Technical Innovations."

One person raised his hand.

"My wife would like to know: Is the Jensen Gala still being held as scheduled in two weeks from today? It is her favorite event of the social season."

"I don't see why not," Reid said. "The Gala raises over two million for charity every year. I would be honored to maintain that legacy."

"How much does that eye hurt?" one of the women asked.

"Not as much as it looks."

"I happen to have friends in low places," another man said. "Carina Jensen is seeking the legal counsel of Liam Harris. She wants to contest the will."

"There is no reason," I said. "He was of sound mind when he did it. The witnesses are upstanding citizens of the community. There is no reason to consider it a forgery, and there are no other wills written afterwards."

"Spoken like a lawyer," one of the men said.

"I should know my law if I'm going to defend my inheritance," I said.

"Good luck Dr. Reid, and know you have the full support of the board," the chairman said. "No one wants to see this company fall into the hands of Carina or August Jensen."

…

The CEO Wendel Logan insisted on giving him a tour of the facility. He was in his late forties with sandy brown hair and his beige suite was very sharp. Despite his appearance, there was a sense of casual elegance about him that made it is me to connect with him.

"As you saw the top floors are reserved for executive-level work. The middle floors are business and clerical. The bottom floors are where the magic happens," he said with a smile as he pressed the elevator button for floor three.

The doors opened to reveal a wide-open white space.

"Google may have revolutionized the concept of an open flow work space, but Jacob Jensen was always looking for new things to maximize both creativity and efficiency.

Wendel stopped a guy in a lab coat.

"Hey Al, where's Ness?" he asked.

"Making her rounds," he said.

"Find her and tell her to meet us at the boards."

"Sure, sir," he said and hurried off.

"Vanessa Lutze is our chief of technical engineering," Wendel explained. "Jensen scouted her directly out of MIT grad school. If she sounds like she's had three cans of Red Bull and six cups of coffee, that's because she probably has by this time. She is brilliant, but she is also a manic ball of energy."

"She sounds interesting," I said. "What are the boards?"

Wendel walked over to where a series of equations were written out.

"These are Nessa's pet projects. I'm not sure what this is and you can see from the date, it has had her stumped for a few days."

I looked at it carefully.

"It a design for a plastic degradation tool," I said.

"Isn't that chemistry?" Wendel said.

"It's where the disciplines cross paths," I said and looked at each element. "She miscalculated an element by one decimal point."

I instinctively picked up a marker, but quickly turned to Wendel.

"It's your company. Go for it."

I changed the decimal point and started to rework the equation. It was beautifully done. All it needed was another set of eyes to correct some minute mistakes. I continued to write on the next board and saw another hand. She finished the equation.

"It's wonderful," she said softly.

I looked at a woman slightly shorter than me whose bright orange-red hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were green, she had freckles, and a radiant smile. Something about her seemed familiar.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," she said. "I might have gone mad if you had not figured that out for me."

"You did most of the work," I said. "Have we met before?"

"You were my orientation leader at MIT," she said.

"Now I remember," I said thinking back to her awe-struck face. "You liked my model of a core processor that bored everyone else."

"Equations are an art," she said. "It was like watching Da Vinci painting the Mona Lisa."

I blushed slightly.

"Now we can put this thing into R and D," she said.

"What is it for?" Wendel asked.

"This might be the next big thing," she said. "A universal way of breaking down plastics that produces clean energy. This is positively Nobel Prize-winning."

"Ness, would you like to show Dr. Reid around?" Wendel asked.

"I'd love to," she said.

"She practically lives here, so she's better equipped than me to give you a tour. I'll see you for lunch," Wendel said.

"Okay," I said.

"So, is there anything you'd like to see first?" she asked.

"The zero carbon footprint boats you're designing."

"An excellent choice," she said with a smile.

Reid had a feeling he'd grow to like Vanessa Lutze.

…

"Is your head spinning?" Wendel asked when I met him in the dining room.

"She knows her stuff," I said slowly.

"Ness is the soul of this place," he said. "I've been since before her, and she lives and breathes Jensen Tech almost as much as she loves her expressos."

"She didn't seem to have problem with me working down there with her," I said.

"She comes from the school of group think," he said. "She believes everyone can contribute something to each project. Ness will never turn down another set of eyes on a project if it helps achieve a goal."

"I didn't know CEOs paid so much attention, their engineers," I said.

"Hanging around her makes it sound like I know what I am talking about when I describe to shareholders what is going on in our company," he said.

"Good point."

Then I saw it. A sharp suit and neatly trimmed dark hair.

"Hotch?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Reid."

"You know Aaron Hotchner?" Wendel said. "He's one of our consulting lawyers."

"He was my boss for a long time," I said. "How did I not know you worked here?"

"I'm a contractor, so I work for a few companies," he said. "And now the tables have turned."

Hotch put his food on a table and I stood up. We hugged.

"It's good to see you," I said.

"It's good to see you out of the line of fire," he said.

"Thanks."

"Change is good, Spencer. I know when it happens it doesn't always feel like it, but it is. Trust me."

"I am beginning to see what you mean by that," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks, as always for the support!

Chapter Nine:

I watched Colin sit in the captain's chair like it was the throne of England.

"Wow!" he said with a big goofy grin.

Spencer was smiling too. It had been a good dinner. He asked the kids what they liked to do and could discuss accounting issues with Colin. The family was going to get along fine.

"The library reminds of the one in the Beauty and the Beast," Drake said.

"Mom, can we watch more Doctor Who some time?" Eliot asked. "I know I said it was lame, but after walking into a TARDIS, it sounds like fun."

"Not tonight," I said. "You still have schoolwork."

"Wouldn't hanging out with my billionaire uncle sound like a valid excuse?" Drake said.

"In your dreams."

I could see from the look on Colin's face that he was fantasizing.

"Come on, Captain Picard," I said. "We need to get home."

He stood up slowly.

"Only if you'll be my Beverly Crusher tonight," he said into my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I dearly regret getting that costume.

"Dad, did you whisper something dirty into mom's ear?" Drake asked.

"No!" we both said at once.

"How would you know?" Colin asked.

"Because of the way mom rolls her eyes whenever you do," Eliot said.

Spencer let out a snicker.

"Maybe profiling does run in the family."

"Cool," Eliot said.

"You promise to tell us more about the bad guys you've caught next time," Drake said.

"I will," he said.

"Good night Spencer," I said.

The boys hugged him and Colin shook his hand. Spencer looked the happiest I'd seen him since we opened the wing. He didn't need fancy things, I realized. To make him happy, he just needed to around people who loved him. I made a mental note to bring the boys around regularly along with my husband.

As we walked out the door, Colin asked.

"Beverly Crusher?"

"How about Bellana Torres?" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't hold back," he said.

"When have I ever?" I said as we walked to the car.

"That means I'm going to be sore," he said. "I like it."

"What are you two talking about?" Eliot asked as we got to the car.

"Nothing," Colin and I said again in unison.

"Sex again," Drake said.

"Just keep it down," Eliot said. "You woke me up last time and it was gross."

"So, Drake, how's that essay on Florence Nightingale essay going?"

I looked back at the house and noticed a shadow in a window and waved. We were just a normal family at the end of the day. Something Spencer seemed to crave. I promised Jensen, I would help him and I intend to keep helping him until he gets what he truly wants out of life.

…

"Oh my gosh, Paul, he's magical," I said at the coffee counter. "He finished an equation that had been vexing me for days. And he wants his own work space!"

"Are you going to situate it next to yours?" he asked playfully.

"There's actually more space at the end of the building," I said with a sigh.

"Then make space near you, if you want him," he said.

"No, I need to be smart about this," I said and paced. "I don't know if he likes me or just my equations. I don't want to be a fangirl to him. I'm not Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter."

"I have only seen like half the movies so I don't get that reference."

"I want to be seen as equal, not just a girl who loves him because he's Spencer Reid, the heart-of-gold, genius, billionaire, extraordinaire."

Paul sighed.

"I like seeing you in love, Ness. What are you going to wear to the gala?"

"My usual black sheath dress," I said.

"How many times have I told you ditch that thing? Do you have any shopping pals?"

"My sister is in Nepal, my mom won't be visiting for another month, and I'm not close with any of my D&D friends."

"What about work buddies?"

"I'm the top of the food chain," I said. "Do people want to go out for drinks with me every once and a while? Sure. But no one wants to shop shoes with me."

"Fine," he said. "I know I am embodying every gay stereotype by doing this, but I'm going to help you buy a new dress."

"I didn't ask you for anything," I said. "You don't have to. My black dress is fine."

"I'm going to burn that thing," he said and pulled out a marker and pad. "I'm off on the weekends. Pick me up at this address at noon on Saturday and bring your credit card."

"You really don't have to do anything for me," I said.

"If you want to snag that billionaire bachelor, you're going to need my help. Every gal at the gala is going to be dressed to impress that man. You need to up your game."

"Thank you?" I said.

"Just don't call me you fairy gayfather."

…

"My lawyer, who will be representing Augie and me, said we have a very good case at getting that will thrown out," I said confidently to the camera and the producers. "The night of the gala will be my coming out as a billionaire!"

"I'm so proud of her for standing up for herself and Augie while he is wrongfully detained," Momma said. "The gala will be a celebration of the Jensen legacy!"

"Cut," the producer Greg Davis said.

"What do you mean cut?" I asked sharply.

"Carina, we've decided to pursue a new angle for the project," he said calmly.

"But I'm going to be a billionaire!" I practically screamed. "Nothing's changed. There was just a slight snag. But it will be fixed by the time of the gala."

"Carina, the lawyers at the BEU life channel have looked over the will and can find no faults," he said.

"But that's not what the lawyer said yesterday!"

"Liam Harris has a terrible track record and nearly got disbarred twice in the last three years. I would cut ties with him before he takes more of your money."

"What do you mean by different angle?" Momma asked in a lethal tone. "You're going to see if HE wants to be on you show!"

"Let me be honest for your sake ladies," he said carefully. "The spoiled rich girl angle has been played out. Find another source of income."

My mother had to restrain me from attacking him as he walked out with the camera crew.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed. "TRAITOR!"

"Don't worry darling," momma said soothingly. "We're going to get our revenge."

"How?" I sobbed. "Everyone seems to be set against us. It's not fair!"

"I'm going to use some of my money to help you get what you deserve," she said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I am hiring PIs to find every piece of dirt we can find on Spencer Reid. By the night of the gala, he'll just want to give you what rightfully belongs to you and Augie."

"You always know what to do," I sniffled.

"I won't let Spencer Reid get away with this," she said. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the all the reviews and support!

Chapter Ten:

"Wow, pretty boy," Morgan said as he entered. "Wow."

"I'll say," Hotch said.

"Is this all yours Uncle Spencer?" Hank asked.

"This is really cool," Jack said.

"It sure is," I said with smile.

Savanah appeared carrying their seven-month-old daughter Sharon.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I hope the plane ride wasn't too much for her," I said looking at her sweet face.

"Nope," she said. "Little Sharon slept right through it."

"Let's check this place out," Morgan said.

"There's a game room downstairs," I said.

"Awesome!" Hank said.

"What kind of games are there?" Jack asked.

"Lead the way Spencer," Hotch said.

"Am I going to be beaten handily at ski-ball by a four-year-old?" I asked.

"If he's anything like me, you will," Morgan said with a smile.

I sighed and Morgan laughed and patted me on the back. Even Hotch was smiling.

…

After lunch, the kids were settled in watching a movie in the home theater with Savanah so Morgan, Hotch, and I could really talk.

"How's the eye?" he asked as we sat my office.

"It's healing slowly," I said.

"This has to be a huge adjustment," Hotch said. "How are you holding up?"

"When I was infected with Anthrax, he visited me in secret. My mom and he met regularly. He tried to reach out me but my mother wouldn't allow it. Jacob Jensen agreed with her wishes so long as he was alive."

"This must be extremely tough Reid," Morgan said.

"I'm getting through it," I said. "My cousin Nico Cade has been phenomenal. My half siblings are terrible, but I couldn't ask for a better cousin."

"Your siblings have retained the services of Liam Harris," Hotch said.

"I know he has a terrible reputation, but not much else," I said.

"Harris is a cash upfront lawyer who will twist the truth to suit his needs. He probably told your siblings they had a case. I looked at a copy of the will uploaded online. They don't come more valid than what Jacob Jensen established."

"Should I be retaining legal counsel?"

"Ask a member of the Jensen legal team," Hotch said. "As they're the ones who put it together, they should be able to defend it. If Jensen is thorough as I suspect, he probably has safeguards already in place."

"How'd you end up on the west coast anyway, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Once we left witness protection, I entered practice at a law firm. A year later there was an opportunity for a transfer to California and I liked the idea of one final fresh start for all of us."

"It sounds great," I said. "Did you ever run into Jensen-my father?"

"I dealt mostly with permitting," he said. "But on my way out one day, he called out for me as Hotch. I thought it was odd, but I also knew his reputation as knowing every person who worked for his company. He thanked me profusely for all my hard word even though I had only been at the company for a week. I think there was a double meaning behind, it looking back now."

"He knew everything about me," I said. "He probably knew you too."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do for the long haul?" Morgan asked.

"I want to see what I can do in the tech section of the company," I said. "Their chief engineer and I get along already, so I am eager to collaborate with her more to see what we can accomplish."

"It sounds like as much of a plan as one can have at this point," Hotch said. "You're always welcome at my apartment Jack, Tracy and I."

"Who's Tracy?" Morgan and I both asked together.

"My fiancé of two months," he said with a smile. "She's a private security firm consultant and currently on assignment abroad for another week. I finally know what it is like to live with myself."

I checked my watch.

"The movie is going to be over soon," I said "We should go down. I am having pizza made as I didn't want the delivery man to sneak in a camera."

"Homemade pizza sounds awesome," Morgan said.

"By professional chefs no less," Hotch said.

"Nothing but the best for you guys," I said with a smile.

…

After a massive slumber party full of pillow fights in which I got hit more than Hotch, despite being the one with the black eye, everyone slept in the next morning. Savanah was going to take Hank and Sharon to the park while I gave Hotch, Morgan, and Jack a tour of Jensen Tech. Making sure to have all my keys, it promised to be a fun tour.

"I have never been here when it was this quiet," Hotch said.

"It's like being in the BAU on the weekends," Morgan said.

"It's hard to believe those days are behind all three of us now," I said.

The door opened on floor three to a massive wave of music.

"It's time to try/Defying gravity/I think I'll try/Defying gravity/And you can't pull me down."

Almost as if in agent mode we cautiously walked into the space. Then Nessa came skipping forward, oblivious to our appearance as she mouthed the words:

"I'd sooner buy/Defying gravity/Kiss me goodbye/I'm defying gravity/And you can't pull me down."

She twirled at the end and stopped mid-spin. Nessa looked a like a deer caught in a headlight.

The song began change, and she quickly used her phone to shut it off.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm breaking no labor rules. I swear. I promise. I can just work better on my side projects in solitude with musicals such as Wicked blaring from the speakers."

"Guys," I said. "This is Venessa Lutze. Our chief technical engineer. Wendel Logan joked that you lived here and I'm beginning to think that not be a joke."

"Oh, it's a joke," she said. "I don't live here. I have an address and a cat who hates me, I think. I'm really sorry."

"Nessa," I said. "There is nothing to be sorry for so long as you aren't working on company time."

"Okay," she said.

"Can we look around?" I asked.

"It's your company," she said. "By all means."

"This place is cool," Jack said looking at boat prototypes.

"Jensen was really interested in building machines with smaller carbon footprints," I said. "It is really fascinating work."

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

A piece white fabric was on display with blue wires the size of thread sticking out.

"Wearable technology," I said. "Clothing that cools a person down automatically. Not to mention clothing that can handle excessive wear and tear while also more biodegradable than the standard t-shirt."

"Neat," Jack said.

"This feels like home for you Reid," Morgan said.

After poking around a little bit, more, we went to back to where Nessa was working.

"You can put the music back on if you'd like," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "And thanks for understanding."

"Sure," I said.

Hotch and Morgan were smiling at me when we got in the elevator.

"What?"

"Somebody likes you," Morgan said.

"As in like, like?" Jack asked. "As in love?"

"That's a word for it, son," Hotch said.

"She's just glad I'm not Carina or August," I said.

"Whatever you say, pretty boy," Morgan said.

I wanted to tell him that the name was getting on my nerves after the unsub used it. But that would've meant telling him everything and I don't think I'll ever be ready to do that. So, I had to live with a minor annoyance.

"So, this is the executive level," Hotch said interrupting my thoughts.

"I actually haven't been in the office yet," I said. "I was busy in tech."

We passed the reception area and I used one of my keys to open the door. The office was massive and had paintings Rossi would be envious to own. The desk was of a quality polished wood.

"Take a seat," Morgan said. "Let's see how you look as the big boss."

"It's quite a transition from a cubicle to this," Hotch said.

I took seat the blue leather chair. I felt the weight of the company on me. It was powerful.

There was an envelope on the desk. I opened it to find a letter and read it out loud:

"Dear Spencer,

If you're reading this, it means I am dead and you know most of my secrets by now. I hope you know that I tried to do right by you in whatever way that I could without you knowing it. These are my last secrets.

I met Jason Gideon when we were both admiring rare bird paintings at an event in DC. Carina has expressed interest in birds at the time and I was desperate to show her something that might inspire a career. He told me he was looking for a new protégé and I mentioned that I knew of a young man at Cal Tech who was extraordinarily smart with a heart of gold. I think he guessed my relationship to you, but didn't say anything. I never met him again.

It gutted me that you were tortured the way you were. I had some power in Washington and I pushed to make sure you kept your job through back alley dealing. I spread my power around so my influence wasn't obvious.

I hope you've met Nessa by now. I knew you two were at MIT together briefly. Am I playing matchmaker? I don't know, as I don't know your preferences in women. I love her dearly, Spencer. Maybe you will too.

There are probably a few more things you'll find out about me in time, but this is my last formal confession. I love you Spencer. I always have.

Love always,

Jacob Jensen"

There were tears running down my face. Morgan hugged me and Hotch patted me on the back. I was not sure how many more revelations I could take.


	11. Chapter 11

This is going to be one of my longer stories as I like this world so much. I have a few chapters plotted out in my head, so look for regular updates.

Chapter Eleven:

I was in my office, the place I hate the most, filling out authorization paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey," Spencer said.

My heart was starting to maintain a regular rhythm whenever he appeared. It had been a week and a half since he set up a workspace down here and we were getting closer every day. The place was full of Caltech, Harvard, and MIT grads, but no one matched my intelligence the way Spencer did. We were constantly finishing each other's thoughts and building on ideas. Having Spencer around was a dream in more ways than one.

"What's up?" I asked.

"A Paul Wexford says he knows you and needs to speak with me," he said.

"Paul is my morning barista," I said. "What would he want with you?"

"Let's find out," he said.

We walked in companionable silence to the elevators and took it to the executive level. I waved to Phyliss as we entered Spencer's office.

Paul whistled.

"Fancy digs up here," he said. "With a great view of the city."

"How can we help you Mr. Wexford?" Spencer asked.

"Please, it's Paul. And its about how I am going to help you. I think you got a traitor in your midst."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Someone came in right after you and asked for a latte. He started chatting me up like he was a regular and claimed he was looking for information on you Ness and your connection to Spence Reid, for a story he was writing about Jensen Tech's brightest engineer."

"That makes no sense," I said. "Only trade journals know my name and no one goes to my haunts looking for information about me."

"I had a feeling something was off about him, so I asked his name and what site he worked for. He said I wouldn't know it, and his name didn't matter, and then he tried to flirt with me for more information. I made up an excuse to clean the other counter and took this picture for you."

Paul handed us his phone. My heart dropped.

"I know this scumbag," I said. "John Hawke. He used to work for me until cyber caught him stealing designs and trying to sell them on the black market."

"How long ago was this?" Spencer asked.

"Two years ago," I said. "I heard he was desperate for work and trying to use what he learned here at other companies and even less reputable companies wanted no part of it."

Spencer used his phone to copy the photo.

"Thank you, Paul," he said. "Can I offer you a pair of tickets to the Jensen Gala?"

He looked at Spencer.

"All I did was what I thought any good citizen would do and you're offering me a ticket to the most sought-out event in town?"

"We now know there is threat to look out for," Spencer said. "I hope you'll take them."

"Oh, I will. Thank you."

"See Jean one floor down and she'll make arrangements."

"Thank you again," he said. "I like the way you run things around here."

Paul gave me a meaningful look and walked out.

"I have known Paul for five years," I said. "He's your typical Hollywood screenwriter. He has sold a couple that have never gone into production. I also think he genuinely likes his job no matter how much he complains."

"He seems like a nice guy," he said. "What is the story with Hawke?"

"What else is there to know?" I asked as my voice shook slightly. "He just stole ideas."

"Your body language suggests otherwise," he said. "Was it consensual?"

For all the talk of equations and theorems, I had forgotten the guy was still a trained profiler.

"It was and then it wasn't," I said. "I said. He had just started when he put the moves on me after a holiday party and its that fuzzy line between consent and going along with it. We kept at it until he introduced his wife six months later who had been serving in Iraq. I tried to end it, and he got violent with me. I was relieved to find an excuse to get him fired."

"Did Jensen know?" he asked.

"I think he suspected something as he often offered to be a sounding board if I needed one. But no, he only knew about the attempted theft."

I realized I was on the verge of tears.

"Does he still have any friends here?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I said. "But that doesn't mean he still isn't in contact with anyone."

"Vanessa," Spencer said. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to alert security and hopefully this issue will be taken care of quickly."

"Okay," I said.

"Why don't you go out and get some air?" he said. "Maybe a cup of coffee."

"I appreciate it, Spencer."

"Anytime, Nessa."

He looked like he wanted to hug me, but we both knew that was a step too far, even as much as we both wanted it. Not now, anyway.

I walked out of the office determined to keep the vow I made as I watched security take John Hawke's things out: I would never let him take over my head again.

…

"Big courtroom for a will hearing," Jensen's lead lawyer Frank Ramon said to me as we entered.

I had been invited to the hearing as I was the executor and personal witness to what conspired afterwards. Looking across the aisle, I saw Carina dressed in a way that thrust her chest outwards as far as possible out of her short black skirt and blazer combo. Liam Harris was dressed in a suit that was flashy and cheap-looking. He was also checking her out whenever she wasn't looking. They gave us the large room because it promised to be a circus.

Everyone rose, when the judge came in and sat down. I didn't know judge Philip Aft from any of my work so what would happen here was a mystery.

"We are here to discuss the disputing of Jacob Jensen's last will and testament," Aft said. "What reason is there to dispute the will Mr. Harris?"

"I have records showing that Jacob Jenson, was not of his right mind at the time," Harris said. "Depositions from employees who state he was acting out of character at the time and nothing like the Jacob Jensen who would cut his beloved son and daughter out of his will."

"Would you care to look at these names Mr. Ramon?"

He brought a piece of paper up with him.

"I'd like to present my own evidence."

The judge looked at the document.

"Mr. Harris, all the people who you deposed were fired from the company with three months of the will's signing. Unless you have any witnesses, who are in good standing with the company, I can only assume, these three people came forward only in hopes of a payout."

"Your Honor," Ramon said. "I have no additional evidence."

An associate stepped forward with another document.

"A clean bill of health record signed three days before the will was sent to the court," he explained.

"That doesn't mean anything," Harris said. "He could have contracted a disease that ate at his brain right afterwards!"

"Mr. Harris," Aft said coolly. "You're making more of a fool of yourself than usual. Do you have any additional evidence as to why the will should be contested?"

"I stand by my witnesses. It doesn't matter that they were fired. They saw what others refused to see!"

I watched Sophia Tulane. While Carina looked desperate, Sophia seemed calm and collected, in her conservative turquoise pants suit. The woman always struck me as a snake and I had a bad feeling she was up to something.

"Therefore, I find no evidence to further dispute the validity of Jacob Jensen's last will and testament."

"What!?" Carina screamed.

"We got a bad judge, I'm sorry," Harris said in low tone.

"Watch it Mr. Harris. I have perfect hearing."

"I paid you twenty thousand to get that will overturned!" Carina screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"That's double his usual rate," Ramon muttered.

"Your honor she didn't mean that," Sophia said softly. "I'll get her out and calmed down."

"I will not calm down momma," she cried. "He lost me my inheritance!"

"We'll figure something out," she said soothingly. "I promise. We'll get what is rightfully yours, one way or another."

The last sentence sent chills down my spine.

"Your Honor," I called out.

"I heard it too Mrs. Cade," he said. "I am ordering a restraining order put in effect immediately. You, your mother, and your brother if and when he gets out, are not permitted within a thousand feet of Spencer Reid or any Jensen personnel for a year and subject to renewal."

"But-But what about the Gala?" Carina cried. "That is my daddy's pride and joy."

"Carina," I said carefully. "You have not been invited since you threw a glass of wine at a rare Van Gough painting three years ago and August brought a drug dealer as a date two years ago. Uncle Jacob just has been too polite to say anything whenever you have shown up."

The look Carina gave made me fear for my life. She was all smoke and no fire I knew rationally, but she knew how to be scary when she was mad.

"Judge can you formally dismiss this circus?" Ramon said.

"Case dismissed," he said. "Court is adjourned."

"TRAITOR!" she screamed at me as she sobbed. "BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY COUSIN! YOU ARE NO ONE! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE!"

Sophia dragged her out of the courtroom as Aft was about to raise his gavel.

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" Ramon asked.

"No," I said distractedly. "No thank you. I'm meeting Spencer for dinner."

"I heard about Hawke," he said. "If he or any other disgraced personnel show their faces, they will be escorted out of any premises Spencer Reid might be at, Gala or otherwise. Everything is going to work out fine."

"I hope you're right," I said as I thought of the chilling words of Sophia Tulane.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the support as always!

Chapter Twelve:

I adjusted the collar of my tuxedo nervously.

"You look great," Hotch said.

"Thanks, and thanks for agreeing to come as my 'wing man,' in a way. I'm not sure I could handle doing this alone."

"You're welcome Reid," he said. "Tracy is thrilled to be invited as well."

"It was the least I could do," I said.

"Anything in particular you're concerned about?"

"Only two hundred guests who are going to want my attention all night."

"Anything else?" Hotch prompted.

"I have a feeling if Carina and August are going to do something, they're going to do it tonight."

"I am here and you have some of the best security in country," Hotch said. "You need to worry less and focus on at least trying to have fun."

"Okay," I said.

"Good," he said.

My phone beeped. The limo was here. Tracy met us at the door. With blond hair, she was wearing a simple red tunic tress.

Nico and Colin were already in the car. Nico was wearing a layered navy-blue gown while Colin was wearing a blackie tie.

"You like nice," I said to Nico as I got in.

"Thank you," she said. "You clean up nicely also."

"Aaron this is my cousin Nico, and her husband Colin. Nico and Colin, this is my former boss and close friend Aaron Hotchner and his fiancé Tracy."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and got seated.

"So, have you been to many of these galas?" Hotch asked Colin.

"Nico took me as a date to the first one where I spilled soup on myself in front of Jacob," he said. "That was a fine moment in my life."

"He laughed it off," Nico said. "He thought you were charming."

"It is just incredible to be at one of these events," Tracy said. "Thank you."

"They get a little old with time," Nico said. "Especially since people insist on bringing their phones even as we tried instigate a no-phone rule a few years ago. They're either playing with them or taking selfies with them."

"You sound anti-tech like your cousin," Hotch said with a smile.

"I think they get in the way of socializing," she said.

After a bout of silence. A traffic cop stopped us and directed the car to the front of the line.

"Ready cousin?" Nico asked.

"Nope," I gulped.

"You'll be fine," she said with a smile.

Hotch and Tracy exited first followed by Nico and Colin. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car to the sound of at least twenty flashbulbs. Temporarily stunned, I took another step forward as more flashbulbs went off.

"Remember to smile," Nico prompted.

I tried to smile as lights constantly went off. Questions about what I planned to do with the money and whether I had been in touch with Carina or August. I ignored them and focused on getting to the door.

"Welcome to the Jensen Gala," an older woman with short white hair in a purple gown with long sleeves said. "My name is Patricia and I'll be overseeing tonight's events."

"Thank you, Patricia," I said.

She led us down the hall to the reception area.

"Tonight, there will be a cocktail hour followed by a dinner and dancing."

I had memorized all this, but after the flood of lights and stares I already felt overwhelmed.

Nico touched my elbow.

"Be yourself and you'll be fine. Try to breath every once and a while."

"Myself likes to discuss serial killer statistics," I said.

"Good," she said. "I'm sick of making small talk about the weather."

"What about that Star Trek room?" Colin said. "People would love to hear about that."

"Sure," I said.

"Enjoy the party," Patricia said.

She opened the door and I stepped into the lime light.

…

Galas were tedious, I found. Everyone wanted money. For a product they were developing. For a charity. A sporting event sponsorship. It was all masked in small talk, everyone of their eyes said the same thing: desire.

As dinner was announced I caught a glimpse of a woman in a spectacular off the shoulder peacock green dress with gold embellishment. Her red hair fell down in elegant waves down her back.

"Nessa?" I said.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"You look, look, amazing," I said.

"You clean up nicely too," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

People were sitting down.

"Save a dance for me," she said.

"You'll be my first," I said and walked to the head table.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said. "A toast. To my father. I know this has been a bizarre journey, and not many of you know much about me, but I hope to earn you trust. My father loved me even as I never knew him until after he died. Jensen had been watching out for me. I vow to do my best to make-to show what I can contribute to the Jensen legacy while keeping established traditions and starting a few of my own. To Jacob Jenson, my father, a man worthy of praise beyond compare. Cheers."

Glasses were clinked and I took a small sip of champagne before settling into to eat the chicken I had ordered beforehand.

"You're not much of a drinker," Wendel Logan noted as I switched to water.

"It's a long night," I said, having prepared for this question. "I'm pacing myself."

"I heard you were the smartest person in any room," Eleanor Sands, Jenson's biggest donor said.

"Maybe not the smartest," I said as I looked over at Nessa. "But in the top five."

Everyone laughed.

"No Carina or August," Logan's wife said. "This might actually not turn into a bad episode of Keep up With the Kardashians."

"Say their name two more times, and they might show up like Beetlejuice," Logan said.

"The night is not about them for once," Nico said. "It is about Spencer."

"I really don't like being the center of attention."

"You're handling it well," Sands said. "You remind me of you father. You're polite and try to smile even when this is the last thing you want to be doing."

"Thank you," I said.

The meal continued and I began to tune things out. I kept glancing at Nessa. I was anxious for our dance. It had been a long time since I had felt anything like this. I hoped I wouldn't screw it up.

As soon as deserts were finished, I stood up and went looking for Nessa. She was on the edge of the dance floor.

"Your eyes," I said to her. "They match the color of your dress."

"I was hoping you'd notice," she said with a broad smile.

I offered my hand and we were the first ones to step on to the floor. The music, from Sleeping Beauty, began and my heart fluttered.

With my hand on her hip and our other hand's knitted together we danced.

"You're not bad," she said.

"You're wonderful," I said. "Would you like to lead?"

"Me?" she said with a laugh.

"You told me you were the daughter of Broadway critic and a stage manager," I said. "You know more than I do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

Nessa guided me across the floor. Every once and a while she dipped ever so slightly. We moved backwards and forwards. I followed her pacing. She was loving this as much as I was.

For the finale, she spun away from me to the center of the floor. Without a sound, her gown fell to floor.

I leaped forward to cover as much of her with my own body as I could. In agent mode, I scanned the room and saw a man a darting through the crowd.

"LOCK DOWN THE BUILDING!" I roared. "NO ONE GET'S IN OR OUT!"

Nico appeared with a tablecloth.

"I'll take care of her," she said. "Go find the bastard who did this."

I looked at Nessa. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't leave her.

Paul appeared.

"Go, we'll take care of this," he said.

Nico began to wrap Nessa in the cloth and suddenly gasped. Her dress began to fall in shreds on the floor too.

I pulled myself away and ran.

Having memorized the layout, I knew where he was headed and took a shortcut. He was shocked to see me on the roof as he was about to leap to another building.

"Roger Ren," I said. "You work next to Vanessa. Did Carina put you up to this?"

"Jensen loved Nessa," he said. "Not everyone likes her as much as you do. It was a pleasure doing this for Carina."

"You didn't do this alone," I said. "Who else redesigned the dresses to be remote-destroyed like the fabric in our tech department?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I hear you aren't that athletic so good luck catching me."

I ran towards Ren just as a Taser hit him. I turned around to see a dark-skinned woman in a short black dress with hair in an updo holding it.

"I wouldn't want our billionaire to break a leg," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ameera Simon," she said. "Your bodyguard."

"We'll talk later," I said. "I need his phone."

I pulled it out and found the app he designed. I wasn't Garcia, but I knew my way around a phone. I matched it with mine and copied all the data off it.

"Hand him to the police," I said.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

I went back into the ballroom and luckily only Nico and Nessa's dresses had fallen apart. They were both wrapped in tablecloths to the side.

Hotch appeared.

"What are your thoughts?"

"Since they can't go after me, they're going after who I love, and using disgruntled employees to do their dirty work."

"What's your next move?"

"Change the narrative," I said.

I walked to the DJ.

"Play 'The Payback' by James Brown," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said.

This was completely out of character for me, but I was willing to do anything for the women I loved.

I walked to the center of the floor and started to dance the robot. Then I whipped off the tie. The jacket came off next. To say I was dancing horribly was an understatement. I was angry as I ripped open my shirt. Spinning the shirt around, I threw it to the crowd. Then I pulled off my undershirt and kept dancing. I thrust my hips and landed on my knees at the end.

Hotch looked shocked.

"I'm glad you kept your pants," he said.

I didn't say anything as I grabbed my coat and approached Nico.

"I'm okay," she said holding the cloth as her husband held her.

"August and Carina aren't going to be able to get a bonus club cards when I'm done shredding their credit history," Colin said.

"What do you think the algorithm will do?" I asked.

"For going after me and Nessa," she said. "I have no idea."

I looked at Nessa. She was so radiant, now she was a flicker of her former self. Jensen might have repercussions planned, but I was going to have my revenge too.


	13. Chapter 13

Hooray! Over fifty reviews! Thank you so much. I love it when a story gets so much love! Sorry if the editing is messy on this one. I was watching Riverdale and Nancy Drew because my TV preferences lean into teen territory except, I forking love The Good Place.

Chapter Thirteen:

Music blared through my apartment.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade/Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you/Masquerade! Every face a different shade/Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."

The doorbell rang and I opened my tablet to see Paul waving a cup of coffee in front of the camera.

Even though I was wearing pajamas underneath, I still secured my robe before opening the door.

"Phantom of the Opera," he said as he entered. "You're in a mood."

I turned it off with my phone.

"You'd be too if two hundred guests, including coworkers, saw your underwear," I said as I took the coffee.

"How are you holding up otherwise?"

"It's eleven o'clock and I haven't bothered to brush my hair," I said groggily. "How do you think?"

"Did you at least see the entertainment news?" Paul asked. "Everyone is showing video of Spencer Reid doing a strip tease. No one is showing footage of you."

"No one?" I said dubiously.

"One or two fringe websites, but none of the mainstream ones. 'Billionaire Stripper' trended on Twitter for six hours last night."

"Is this all supposed to make me feel better!?" I said angrily. "People I am going to see tomorrow at my job saw my black lace bra and panties! This is worse than when the mean girl at my grade school announced on the bulletin board that I had my period."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture though," he said. "That man loved you and Mrs. Cade enough to strip to make sure the spotlight was off you."

"He doesn't love me," I choked out. "He just felt sorry for me."

"Were you and I at the same gala? I saw him glance your way during dinner at least five times. That man has it bad for you."

"He likes my equations, nothing more!" I said.

"You really aren't doing so hot, are you?" he said softly.

I broke down and cried. I thought I had gotten it out of my system last night when I got home. Some how, I had more tears in me.

Paul took the coffee and hugged me and I cried some more.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but things are going to get better," he said soothingly.

"Rationally I know, but irrationally, I just want to stay hidden for eternity," I said.

"I know girl. You're strong. Stronger than you'll ever give yourself credit for. One day last night will just be a bad night. It won't have this power over you. I promise."

"How'd my morning barista become my best friend?" I asked.

"Make that coworker," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"After the lockdown was lifted, Reid grabbed me, and asked if I'd like a job in the communication department. He wants to construct narrative for his actions and would like to use my writing skills to help. I'll be working on the fifth floor!"

"That's great Paul!" I said, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since last night.

"That man loves you," he said. "I know it when I see it."

"I'm afraid," I admitted. "Guys in the past have been my opposite, like musicians, poets, or a beach bum once. Spencer speaks my work language so fluently. I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't girl," he said. "Just keep your heart open and don't be afraid to take risks."

"That's sounds like something from The Bachelor," I said with a smile.

"We all have our vices," he said with a wink. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Only toast," I said.

"I'll make us some lunch while you clean up."

"Okay," I said. "My sister did call at three in the morning."

"What'd she say?"

"She couldn't believe my new boss was a stripper."

"See, that should have made you feel better," he said.

"I know," I said. "I have just never felt comfortable in my own skin and to have that happen really messed me up."

"You'll get through and if you need hide and cry with someone, I'll be on the fifth floor. I'm going to have a cubicle! How fun."

"It is really hard to stay sad around you Paul," I said.

"That's why Reid sent me here," he said.

"What!?" I said, shocked.

"The man drinks a lot of coffee he explained over to the phone. He's gotten so close to some of his baristas over the years that he has gotten college graduation party invites, wedding invites, even a ticket to a play. He understands our bond is special and knew you seeing me would do more good than him coming over."

"Wow."

"Lock him down," he said. "They don't make men like him, period."

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to clean up and change."

"That's the spirit," he said as he went into my kitchen.

I walked away feeling better than I had before Paul walked through the door.

…

I went in the kitchen and found Spencer drinking what must have been at least his fifth cup of coffee while looking at a tablet.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I said.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon," he said.

"You haven't slept since before the night of the gala."

"I'll go to bed early," he said. "How was therapy?"

"He said everything I'm feeling is normal, to expect nightmares, and that I was holding up exceptionally well. When are you going to see him?"

"I'm glad he was able to come here today. I see him in the afternoon tomorrow, I want to go in to be there for Nessa. I sent Paul over and he texted me that she's doing better since he came in."

"That was smart of you," I said. "Did I hear you hired him last night?"

"To be part of the communication team, I figured it couldn't hurt and I did research that he double-majored in English and Communication at USC."

"Impressive background for a barista."

"The newspapers he worked for kept downsizing. Being a barista is statistically, a slightly safer job in certain areas."

There was a pause where we stared each other down. We were both hiding how much we were hurting because we didn't want to burden each other. It was a tense, if absurd, game.

"Anything new on the algorithm?" I asked.

Spencer had been taking notes.

"August's car has been repossessed. He's lost all his sponsorships, and he's been kicked out of his apartment in Vegas. Carina has been dropped by all her brand sponsors. YouTube has cancelled her channel, and Twitter has banned her."

"I know these things are all big to them," I said. "But not big enough compared to what they did."

"I know," he said. "There's got to be something more."

The house phone suddenly rang.

"No one has this number," I said.

"It could be Carina," Spencer said.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled. I put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Uncle Andrew! You're on speaker phone with Spencer."

"Oh, hi Nico, I was looking for him anyway. How's my favorite god daughter after such a terrible ordeal?"

"I'm holding up. Thank you."

"Spencer, I have a business matter to discuss with you."

Andrew Hinson was a close family friend of Jensen's. A manufacturing company owner, he had loaned Jensen some money to start out his company in exchange for shares in the future. They made each other very rich over the years.

"Can it be discussed in front of Nico?" he asked.

"So long as you're comfortable with it. I trust her with my life."

"So, do I," he said. "How can I help you?"

"I have friends who are in the communication business and they all called me in the morning. They were amazed at how you turned a story about Jensen's daughter and ex-wife's involvement in disrobing two prominent figures in the company, into a story about you performing a striptease that dominated the media."

"That was the point," he said. "I wanted all the attention on me and none on the women who had suffered enough."

"Jacob kept promising that whoever he left the company to would take care of it. He said the person was brilliant and had a heart of gold. He is very proud of you right now."

"Thank you," he said. "That is high praise coming from you."

"I didn't call just give praise. I have a business proposition for you. I'd like to finally retire from the business completely. Would you care to buy my shipping stations?"

Our eyes lit up.

"Mr. Hinson, that purchase would double the capital of our company. You really want to do this because I stripped?"

"Because a man can tell a lot from the way he treats his people," he said. "You put yourself out there in an inventive way to protect what you care about. That say a lot. Nico will tell you Jacob has been after these stations for a decade. Congratulations, Spencer, you accomplished what your father couldn't."

Spencer was beaming.

"Thank you, Uncle Andrew!" I said.

"I'm happy to brighten your day. Spencer, we'll write out the particulars tomorrow. Have a good day!"

I hugged Spencer and felt him trembling.

"Spencer, please to go to bed. You're not going to be functional tomorrow and it is going to be a big day."

"But what about the three employees arrested in relation to destroying yours and Nessa's dresses?" he said "Sophia being the person who came up with the idea while Carina enabled the communication. What about-"

"Spencer," I said. "You need sleep. The world can wait. Paul is with Nessa. Colin is playing with the kids your Star Trek room. Everything is okay for now."

"Thank you, Nico," he said taking a deep breath. "I probably needed to hear that."

He got up and left the table. I pulled out a kettle to make some tea. With a moment to myself, I sighed. I was stronger than I knew. That is what I needed to keep telling our myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy! I promise next chapter will be soon tomorrow.

Chapter Fourteen:

I was working on a sonar mapping device when Nessa came in.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," she said. "Usually, I'm the first one in."

"I know," I said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she said. "Thank you for sending Paul over. I'm afraid I would have played Phantom of the Opera over and over if you hadn't."

"You're welcome," I said. "If you need counseling or anything let me know."

"I will," she said with a smile. "Now this is the part where I ask you to leave."

"What?" I said, confused.

"I need to address my subordinates without you around as backup otherwise it is going to look like I don't have a backbone. While I appreciate everything, you've done, I need you to leave so I can work on how to rebuild trust in this department."

"I understand," I said.

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. Nessa suddenly let go.

"I like you," she said. "I want more than a work relationship with you. Do you want that too?"

I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I'll discuss what we need to do with HR in a few days," she said. "You're welcome to watch the meeting on the surveillance network."

"I will," I said. "You know why they went after you, right?"

"Because you care about me?" she said.

"Because I'm falling for you," I said and kissed her again.

I then walked away, leaving Nessa breathless.

…

I watched from the office I still had trouble calling my own.

"I'm glad you all got my message," Nessa said.

She paced around stage of the presentation room.

"So, this is what happens when Carina and August are uninvited to a Jensen event. Next time we include her so if she ruins my dress again, I can punch in her the face."

This got a few laughs.

"Thank you I workshopped that joke on my cat yesterday until he threatened to jump out the window if I didn't stop. We're on the first floor so I wasn't worried, and practiced two more times."

A few more people laughed.

"Okay the Nessa Lutze comedy hour is over. Seriously, thank you for the all the texts over the weekend. It made me feel less alone and embarrassed. Beyond my underwear, what was revealed on Saturday were some flaws in what I thought was a good system here. Three people are missing from the team because of that incident. I know I feel hurt and betrayed, but also guilty for not seeing what was in front of me. Guys if you have a problem with me, look my Irish skin may be as pale as paper, but I can handle anything you have to say to me. I want us to work as a team and talk things out instead of plotting humiliating revenge.

Therefore, I have spoke with HR and we're going on retreat this week. We're to sing silly songs, do stupid trust exercises and all that idiotic stuff. I know we hate it, but the science says that these experiences do improve relationships among peers. Do I think this will solve all our problems? No, but it's a start.

Finally, Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm in love with him. He's in love with me. We're not dating, so much as figuring out how to make a relationship, work between an owner, and a chief technical engineer. Oh, and you can watch that video of him stripping all you want, just not in here.

That concludes the meeting. Thank you. I hope we can be a better team in the future. And that I don't lose any clothes at the company holiday party."

There was clapping, followed by a standing ovation. Nessa looked shocked.

I smiled and closed the feed. She was even more brilliant than I gave her credit for.

…

"I know as a face of the company, what I did was highly reckless, but the thing was at that time, I cared more about changing the narrative of two woman being exposed to me looking like an idiot. I have no regrets, especially as it resulted in the Hinson acquisition."

"I only have one problem with it," one board member said. "My wife can't stop watching it. I think my wife accounts for eight percent of the seven million views on YouTube."

"In all seriousness," another member said. "Jensen loved Nico like a second daughter. I have no issue with what you did and I think Jensen is watching from above and is very proud."

"If stripping what was required to get Hinson's company, I would have had Wendell Logan to do so years ago," another member said.

"As you can see Dr. Reid," the chairman said. "No one here has any issue with what you did. The Hinson acquisition made it even more worthwhile. You don't need to worry about us."

"Thank you," I said.

"What is going on with the investigation?" a board member asked.

"Three Jensen tech employees have been arrested and all have said that they were put up to it by Carina and her mother. They have been questioned, but the case is still being built. Sophia Tulane asked to return to New York as her husband's health is failing. I have PIs tailing her."

"Carina's been banned from several high-profile events," a board member said. "A friend who follows such things, found her sobbing about all the 'indignities' on a friend's YouTube channel. She also called Nessa a fat cow and Nico a traitor and her friend's YouTube channel was shut down."

I felt heat rise in my face.

"There will be more consequences," I said. "I have been shot at. I'd rather them take direct aim at me than the people I care about."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Vanessa Lutze?" a member asked.

"We're in love, but we don't know how to manage the relationship yet. We're working with HR on the matter."

"Good Luck, Dr. Reid and thank you for being so transparent with us," the chairman said.

…

It was simple child's play. I had wigs from several costume parties to choose from. A gun was kept in the pent house because Alexander felt we needed to own. It was relatively small so it fit nicely in my purse. I also remembered to wear gloves.

I hadn't taken the train to DC in years. It gave me time to think. I never imagined Jacob would have had a child before meeting me. I knew he didn't love me. I could live without love so long as the velvet boxes said Tiffany on the inside. We grew distant fairly quickly. Jacob didn't know how to play the role of husband who didn't love his wife while I was a star in my role. There was no doubt he was brilliant, he just wanted it all. We can't have everything, I learned from young age, so settling was important.

Jacob fought me at every turn to raise Carina and August right. He didn't realize children born into privilege, needed to be raised differently compared to how we were raised. He had silly ideas like not letting them have a TV in their rooms until they were teenagers and I put my foot down. Bribing cops to rip up speeding tickets was part of life. He failed to recognize his children were special. Oh, what a tragedy it turned out to be.

The idea of shredding the gowns came when I met with the PIs and learned what these disgruntled employees where whining about. One was complaining about his degrading fabric wasn't getting enough attention since Spencer Reid came into the picture. I immediately concocted a plan, and knew both women didn't have the same level of security as Spencer's house. Carina was eager to help.

The employees folded like cards. They didn't choose the fastest escape routes. It is being made clear that Carina was involved, but I was the mastermind.

I found the facility and used a fun little device I ordered online years ago that deactivated alarms. I took the stairs to the second floor as my intel had suggested. No one made a comment about the woman with brown hair in a bun and a black pantsuit.

She was reading a book at her desk. The woman didn't seem to notice me Her pink dress was worn and ugly. A splash of blood wouldn't ruin it much more.

Not trusting my aim, I shot her in chest. Throwing the window open to set off the alarm to fake an intruder, I tucked the gun under the bed and screamed.

"Someone shot Mrs. Reid!"

His own mother wasn't safe so long as I was alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fifteen:

It almost sounded like a plot out of a movie. My aunt was arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and assault of a federal agent. The agent in question, was the woman my aunt shot in the bulletproof vest, who was posing as Mrs. Reid.

After what had happened to me and Nessa, Spencer was quick to enact a plan to protect his mom. The FBI was completely on board with loaning an agent to pose as Diana. They also had an extra set of eyes on her at all times. Never was Diana in any risk of being harmed, as she had been covertly moved to a different floor.

I guess Sophia had bought some sort of security-breaking device online, that turned out to be fake. While it triggered the alarm to the main desk, it didn't trigger one that would have alert Sophia that she had been caught. Security posing as aides apprehended her seconds after she shouted Mrs. Reid had been shot. They found the gun and it had been registered to Alexander Tulane. Sophia only committed the perfect crime in her head.

Spencer and I discussed this all over lunch on Wednesday at the house. Bail had been denied as she clearly posed a flight risk. Carina was in hysterics and sobbed into any camera aimed at her about how badly she missed her mom. Spencer seemed very down about everything. If targeting me and Nessa was a cruel blow, this hurt harder.

"You don't look good," I said.

"I've seen the therapist twice," he said. "I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"I know and you're incredibly strong," I said. "You can be honest with me about anything."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"I need a break," he said finally. "This world I thought I was getting used to, just keeps feeling more foreign. David Rossi and his wife are hosting a Thanksgiving dinner at their house. I think I'm going to go there."

"Wherever you feel comfortable Spencer," I said. "The boys will miss you and I know Colin's side of the family was eager to meet you. But I understand. Be with the family you're comfortable with."

"I might even try to get mom out of the clinic," he said. "I miss her too."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She doesn't know anything happened, which is perfectly fine with me," he said. "Now, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay," I said.

"You're wearing eyeshadow," he said. "You don't usually wear eyeshadow."

"Don't profilers have rules about profiling family?" I said an attempt at a chuckle.

"What's wrong, Nico?" he asked.

"Drake said someone put a picture of me from the Gala in all the lockers on his floor," I said. "People kept drawing crude things on them and making lude comments. He got into a fight and ended up in detention. Colin and I decided we wouldn't punish him further, but had a difficult talk with him."

I felt tears in my eyes. Quickly wiping them away, Spencer took my hand.

"I am sorry that happened to you and your son," he said and rubbed my fingers.

"Kids are just cruel," I said moving my hand away. "Carina and August never grew out of it."

"Trust me, I know," he said seriously.

"Well, this turned out to be a fun lunch," I said with a laugh to lighten the mood.

"We'll get through this together Nico," he said softly. "We're family."

"I'm happy we are," I said.

…

DC police was letting the us handle the case. There was no turf war. They wanted nothing to do with Sophia Tulane. As unit chief, I felt it was my duty meet Sophia Tulane.

She had been in jail three nights since our first meeting where she refused to talk. The effects of prison life were already showing. Her spray-on tan was fading and she looked considerably older without makeup and hair styling products. Yet oddly, there was still an air of grace about her. Dressed in an orange jump suit, she sat up straight and had the countenance of a queen waiting for an audience.

"Mrs. Tulane," I said when I came in. "I'm Emily Prentiss, we met three days ago where you refused to speak with me."

"I remember quite perfectly, Agent Prentiss," she said.

"You're more talkative today," I said.

"I am aware of the fact that I am going to prison for a long time," she said. "I have made peace with that fact and will be a model prisoner."

"Are you going to agree to a plea deal?" I asked.

"I believe that will be in my best interests, but I am still weighing my options," she said.

"Why did you do it Mrs. Tulane?" I asked. "Why did you try to kill Mrs. Reid?"

"Kidnapping her had occurred to me, but I wanted to make Spencer suffer the way he made my Carina and Augie suffer."

"A murder and a lost inheritance are not equal," I said.

"In your mind they might not be. But by my late ex-husband cutting his own children off, he ruined a future I groomed them for."

"They did quite a few awful things to merit disinheritance."

"You keep wanting to hold my children to a standard like yours: Middle class. They are above such things and should be treated as such."

"All men and women are treated equally in the eyes of the law."

"You don't really believe that Agent Prentiss? A black man accused of raping a white woman verses a white man raping a black woman. A white girl stealing makeup, versus a Latino stealing food for his family. I know the world is unfair and I use it to my advantage for the sake of my children."

Sophia Tulane was a narcissist with delusions grandeur. No wonder her kids were messed up.

"I can see what you're thinking Agent Prentis," she said. "I assure I am perfectly sane. My worldview just happens to be greater than yours."

She was enjoying this. I got up.

"This was very informative Mrs. Tulane," I said.

"Did you watch the video, of Spencer?" she asked. "I will give him credit. He is more creative than I thought. I wonder if you enjoyed it in the privacy of your home."

I walked out before she could say another word. Sophia was dangerous even behind bars. Women like her continue to plot until their final breath.


	16. Chapter 16

This wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be to get back into. I hope you enjoy it. Please consider looking at what else I've been writing lately.

Chapter Sixteen:

Sophia

I am already feared among the women in Highgate prison. They quickly learned not to mess with me after I shanked a girl for trying to nickname me "Mrs. Rich Bitch." No one could pin the crime on me as I had used a napkin to cover my prints on the shiv. I know the guards suspect it was me, but they have no proof. Even in here, I feel power surging through me.

Someone passed me a book through the bars the day of Thanksgiving. It had a note in it for from Catherine Adams. Cat was held in a different prison, but clearly, she had eyes everywhere. We were destined to form a bond.

The code we used was simple. We used the substitution of every fourth letter to create messages. Guards reading them would assume we were griping about Reid when actually, we were plotting. It was apparent Cat had most of the resources she needed to exact the kind of revenge we were both looking for. She just needed me as a source of misdirection.

…

Jacob underestimated my intelligence. He always had. It takes brains to know who can be manipulated, who needed to be blackmailed, and who had to be threatened. There is also an element of talent required in the art of seduction. The technical genius never considered the wife he hated might be a genius in her own right.

Prison was all about routine, even the "surprise" inspections. There had been whispers about it for days. Cat and I had planned accordingly. I obediently left my cell when they came and tore it apart. I had made sure a piece of paper was sticking out of the hole I had cut into the mattress. The guard looked at the papers and one rushed out while the other escorted me to an interrogation room.

I sat there for hours. No one visited me. I let my mind drift to my favorite beach in the Bahamas. To an observer, I looked positively tranquil.

Emily Prentiss burst in.

"You were plotting to kidnap Hank Morgan!" she exploded. "Tell me your source of information!"

"Why would I help you?" I asked calmly.

"Maybe, when I've cooled off, I'll talk to the DA about getting you more privileges," she said.

"I have everything I need," I said.

She stormed out.

The clock was ticking, and she needed to make sure Hank was alright. Oh, how wrong the brunette bitch was.

…

The window passed twenty-four hours later. I knew for a fact Hank was perfectly safe. There had been no reason to worry about him.

It worked out perfectly. I was dragged out of my cell in the morning, and blond bitch was waiting in the interrogation room.

"Where's my son!?" she practically screamed.

"Which one?" I asked in a mocking tone.

She slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm in no mood for games," she said. "Tell me where Michael is!"

"Now you know what it is like to have one of the things you love ripped from you," I said. "To worry that he is scared and suffering."

"I want to know where he is!" she said.

"Do your superiors know you're here?" I asked innocently. "You seem awfully close to this case."

She walked over to my and pulled my chair out from under me. She then kicked me in the stomach.

"Where is he?" she demanded and kicked me in the shoulder. "Where is he!?"

"Guard!" I shouted.

"No one is paying attention," she said. "I made sure of that! Garcia even turned off the surveillance cameras."

She turned the chair around and pressed it to my neck, choking me.

"TELL ME!" she screamed.

"Tied to a tree in Shenandoah Park by the Griffith amphitheater," I said. "If my hitmen followed their directions."

She ran out while the chair was still on my neck.

Despite my relatively minor injuries. I couldn't have been happier.

Cat had all the information she needed. She had even been plotting against J.J. before I came into the picture. Money from a Swiss bank account under a different name that I used also turned out to be helpful in broadening Cat's vision.

…

My next visitor was my niece Nico. This surprised me. I was expecting Spencer.

"You didn't win," she said as we sat down.

"You'd think money would be a burden to someone like him," I said. "After all the suffering it has caused."

"You really thought a silly code would work?" Nico asked. "Spencer broke it in minutes."

"But only after the fact," I said.

Nico smiled.

"Agents Jareau and Prentiss are quite the actresses, aren't they?" Nico said. "Jareau could have killed you if she wanted to. Spencer has been keeping tabs on Cat Adams for years and when she sent you a message, he knew you weren't done plotting."

My expression remained neutral.

"Norma Desmond, really?" Nico said. "You and Uncle Jacob did enjoy the classics together. You really shouldn't have used that as your fake name on your Swiss bank account to fund your illicit activities."

I remained calm.

"Why isn't Spencer here?" I asked and gripped the table.

"He's got a billion-dollar company to run," she said. "Why would he waste his time on you?"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," I said as my voice oozed with menace. "I won't stop until I get what belongs to my children!"

"I know," Nico said. "Everyone knows. By the way, even August and Carina are disgusted by your latest stunt. Did you forget they're both parents, albeit bad ones? Carina has cut a deal with prosecutors about the dresses, and will only serve probation. August has also cut a deal where he'll only face two years in prison and get out in sixteen months with good behavior."

She then pulled out her phone and played a message.

"Mom, why'd you do it?" Carina cried. "I'm fine with going after his family and his friends, but not the kids! The kids had nothing to do with it! I'm done with your games. Have a nice life in prison."

"I can't believe you mom!" August shouted. "I thought the dress thing was kind of funny, but plotting to kidnap kids? Seriously!? This looks really bad. Don't expect me to visit. As far as anyone is concerned, I'm an orphan."

I looked at Nico. She didn't look so much as pleased as relieved. The games were over in her mind.

She stood up and left without saying another word.

I vowed to find a way to make Spencer pay for what he had done until I breathed my last breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy, I hope!

Chapter Seventeen:

Vanessa:

Humans are the only animals on the planet that have any concept of death. A cheetah will run for miles, for years, without ever thinking it might die one day. It is opposite of "live like you are dying," because animals live like forever is real. I envy them.

I thought it was a cold. I had been feeling run-down for while after Christmas and thought it was partially holiday let-down. California is slightly immune to "the winter blues," but there is a chill to the air and the desire for warmer, longer days is inherent in all of humanity. I was also so busy working with Spencer on projects and enjoying weekly, date nights, a case of the sniffles and occasional fatigue didn't bother me.

Despite being a scientist, I am an idiot. I have leukemia. A rare, rapidly progressing, version, at that. I'll by dead by the end of March.

It would break Spencer. I knew it would. It would hurt Paul too, along with some of my other close friends at Jensen. It was going to suck.

So, what do you do when you know you have less than three months to live? A dolphin would keep exploring the ocean. An eagle would continue to soar through the skies. I am human though, and I must plan.

…

I took a trip San Francisco a week after my diagnosis in the middle of January. Some of our freelance programmers work out of a facility there, so it didn't seem out of character to visit it. I made a lunch date with an old friend from MIT who was a year behind me.

"Nessa!" Amy Li greeted me with joyfully. "How are you?"

"Happy to see you," I said.

"Gosh, it's been how long?" she said as we sat down. "You always had a better head for dates."

"Two years," I said.

"Your life has gotten exponentially more interesting in the last six months," she said. "I read the tabloids while waiting at the grocery store. Congratulations!"

I blushed.

"Everything I have read about him indicates he's the real deal," she said. "Sweet, smart and the way he tried take attention off you, dedicated. Don't let him out of your sight, Ness!"

"There's no easy way to say this Amy," I said. "I'm dying. I'll be dead from leukemia by March and I need your help."

"How?" she said. "You know I'm program developer, right? Not an oncologist. And why not call in some favors and get yourself in the latest cutting-edge study?"

"Because I've read the research and nothing is going to save me in time," I said. "I need you to help Spencer Reid."

"I'm still not following," she said.

"I know because every company this side of the state has leaks, that you're the chief developer of what is promising to be the most accurate dating app on the planet. I want you to find someone for Spencer."

She paused and looked like I had hit her in the face.

"Really?" she said finally.

"I'm quite serious," I said. "Dead serious actually."

"That's not funny," Amy said.

"It is when you're dying."

"You want me to set up a billionaire with a replacement for you."

"That sounds right," I said. "Amy, please. Spencer is hurt easily. He has lost so much over the years and I'm afraid of what is going to happen when I die. I need you to do this for me."

"Okay," she said with a sigh. "I can get you a name and biographical data, but you have to do the legwork on this. I'm not telling a woman she matches a guy before his current girlfriend dies."

"I know," I said.

Amy held out her hands.

"We haven't been close in a while," she said. "But I promise to be there for you."

I held them.

"I appreciate it," I said. "Now find my replacement."

…

I wanted function over comfort. I could live with pain, but I hated the idea of slowing down. Two weeks after I met Amy, Spencer was beginning to suspect something was off, as I stopped drinking during our dates. I said was trying a lifestyle change as I admitted to feeling run down. He suggested I take some time off.

Amy called Saturday.

"Maxine Brenner prefers to be called Max," she said. "It's clear her older sister filled this out, but we do extra digging. I did even more digging. She's the middle child of three girls, one has a tween son. Art history major at NYU turned lower grades art teacher at George Washington Academy. She can barely afford her rent as her neighborhood is about to turn expensive."

"How did your app pick her out?" I asked, mystified.

"Here's where she and Spencer are a good match: Strong belief in family values. Similar worldviews as in what needs to be done to improve society. Good listener. General distaste for pop culture. Still believes in love, even after heartbreak, as she had a nasty breakup recently where the guy was just totally wrong and she found out too late."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"The app is about finding the right match, no matter what the cost, because love is more important than privacy or price."

"Are you going to email more?" I asked.

"I have pages of data," she said. "Good luck and try not to freak her out."

…

I told Spencer I wanted to see my family in New York City. He said we should talk afterwards. I agreed.

I got Max to meet with me at Smithsonian art gallery restaurant on Friday. I told her I was with Jensen tech and had a job opportunity for her. It wasn't a lie, as one of Sophia's pet projects had been enriching the arts at Jensen and no one had touched the collection in years. I got permission from the Jensen philanthropy director to look for a curator, as even he agreed the collection was overdue for some organization.

Max looked uncomfortable in a black and blue business suit.

"Hi Max," I said. "Call me Ness."

"This isn't a regular job interview is it?" she said. "I recognize you from the dress shredding thing from a while back. Is it true your dating the guy who stripped for you?"

I looked around.

"I'm not overly into art," I said. "But I see the beauty of a moment preserved in time. People say so much about what they see in these moments, but only the artist knows the true meaning behind what he or she created."

"That sounds a lot better than, what most say about art," Max said. "Why am I here? I know I'm not qualified to curate a collection developed by a billionaire."

"Your older sister submitted your name for a dating app my friend is developing. You're a match for Spencer Reid. And don't sell yourself short. You graduated Suma, and worked as an intern as Sotheby's auction house."

"But you're dating him," she said.

"I'm going to be dead by the end of March," I said. "I need to find someone who cares about him."

She let out a laugh.

"Tell me this is a sick joke."

I stared her down.

"It isn't," Max said slowly.

"My death is going to hurt him," I said. "Look what he did when he saw me humiliated. He is going to hurt badly."

"I don't know if I even like him," she said.

"Just give him a chance," I said. "And the curator job is real and pays good money."

"Will you let me think about it?" she said.

"You can start the job in May, if you want it," I said. "That way you won't have to miss any school."

"You are a phenomenal girlfriend," she said.

"I just want him to be happy," I said.

…

Spencer asked where I wanted to die at the end. I said in his arms with the aroma of Paul's coffee in the air.

"You showed I could love," he said. "You showed me how to feel again. Your love of me, music, and life in general, made me feel alive like nothing else."

"Promise me something," I said.

"Anything," he said.

"Write my initials on the moon."

"I'll make sure it happens before I die."

"I'm joking," I said. "This is what I really want: You to find love again."

"How can I love again after I've known you?" he said as tears fell.

I wiped them away.

"Because you have so much love to give. It isn't fair that I be the only to know it."

"I don't want you to go!" he sobbed.

I weakly rubbed his back as I started to tear up.

"Please Spencer. Keep living. Live and love, because I won't be able to soon. Promise you'll be open to love one day? Maybe not soon, but one day? For me?"

He looked at me.

"I'd rather write your initials on the moon."

I stared at him pleadingly.

"Okay," he said. "I'll try, but not right away. One day, I will."

I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back.

Animals do not know that there is such a thing as life ending one day. That is what gives them life. What gives me life even as I die, is knowing that Spencer will find love again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! I'm back, finally!

Chapter Eighteen:

Reid:

I watched Nessa closely. She had told me a few days ago she was going to die in March. I was devastated, but I could not dwell in my grief. Too much was going to change soon. We needed to put on a strong front.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

Nessa, Nessa's replacement, Dr. Nathan Hayden, and I nodded.

"Let's go talk to the board," I said.

We stepped onto the stage of the auditorium. The board members were seated there, along with a number of key investors, and stakeholders.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said formally. "You're going to hear a lot of misinformation soon. I'm here set the record straight.

A new coronavirus was found in China in December. We have received reports from our partners there that this virus is far more deadly and pervasive than the flu. Data suggests it can hang in the air for as long as two days. This is going to change life as we know it, as soon as March.

This gives us a month to prepare. I'm in the business of saving lives. We're going to lose a significant amount of money this year regardless, so let's bring some good from this.

Dr. Lutze is stepping away from her position due to health concerns, and Dr. Nathan Hayden will be stepping forward. His specialty is in bio-engineering. His CV is in the report.

First and foremost, I want every employee to feel safe. I am ordering gloves, masks, and sanitization equipment for everyone, from the custodial staff to the accountants. Next, I am making sure every employee has steady internet access and tablets for all family members so that online learning is fully accessible.

I have ordered Logan to repurpose our manufacturing plants to produce PPE and medical equipment. These are going to be distributed first to hospitals low-income areas of California, and further as needed. I have mandated that we give these to hospitals and clinics for free.

This has nothing to do with whether I like the president or not, this is what I know from analyzing people for nearly fifteen years. The economy will head into a downswing, and the president is going to downplay the severity of the virus, to save the stock market. He withdrew a scientist whose position was to monitor the threat of viruses in China. He disbanded the pandemic panel. I have to no reason to believe this president is capable of handling the virus in a way that will minimize the death toll."

A board member raised his hand.

"Didn't I hear he closed down the border?"

"He also allowed for multiple exceptions," I said. "A virus like this can't be contained to one country. Contact tracing is its earliest stages. Preparedness is essential."

"How do you know so much about infectious diseases?" an investor asked.

"I studied biology in relation to bioterrorism. Let me make this especially clear though: This virus was NOT made in a lab by China! A common name you might here for the virus is the Wuhan virus, as that is where it was first documented. That reenforces Asian stereotypes about cleanliness. China is not being as transparent as it could be, but now is not the time to point fingers. We need to fucus in preparing for the worst and hoping for the best.

As the virus transmits easily as an aerosol, I am ordering every employee to start wearing masks at all of our facilities.

I am halting the development of new R&D. We will focus on current projects, and scale back when it becomes unsafe. I plan to hire more health experts to help to develop a public awareness campaign."

"Are we going to have any money when this is over?" a board member asked.

"In the report, I have outlined totals relating to how much we're projected to lose. The number may look disconcerting, but if you read the next few pages, you'll see I've outlined a plan to regain sixty percent of what we lost by the end of twenty twenty-one."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," the chairman said.

"I'll let Dr. Hayden introduce himself," I said.

Nessa smiled at me. It broke my heart. Nothing about this was easy.

…

"Hey big bro!" Carina said as she logged on to Zoom.

"I am still not used to you being nice to me," I said.

"I thought we had a nice Christmas," she said.

"We did, it's just your screaming is still very loud in my head."

"Dad said I had strong vocal cords. I've been taking singing lessons. You want to hear?"

"No, not right now," I said. "This is a business meeting."

"Right, right," she said. "I've been working with Jensen Tech on styling masks for every occasion. I'm also doing cooking demos, I'm a terrible cook, but it should be fun. I am also doing demos on how to work out remotely."

"You're actually taking this job seriously," I said slowly.

"It's not a job, it's fun! Okay, the masks are kind of hard to breathe in, but you get used to it."

I hired Carina and August so I could spend less money on PIs. Carina is actually, very good at her job as a social media consultant. August is doing entry-level work in the marketing department. I ordered both of them into counseling, and they invited me for some family sessions. With Sophia out of the picture, August and Carina have realized I am the only family they have.

"What's wrong with Nessa, that she's stepping down?" Carina asked.

"She has her reasons, I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"You sound sad, so it must be bad."

I didn't respond.

"Dad's birthday is approaching, I was wondering if we could do a video about how we the Jensen siblings have united, emphasizing our connection to one another as things are about to get tough in the world."

"That's actually a great idea. Talk to Paul about setting it up."

"I hope Nessa gets better. The kids are screaming. I've got to go. Love ya! Bye!"

I put my head in my hands. Sometimes being smart didn't feel like enough. I couldn't save her. Thousands were going to die, even as I put the full force of Jensen Tech into fighting the corona virus. I wish I could do more.


End file.
